Lovers Or Rivals
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Jonas Vs Tisdale. The Tisdale and Jonas Hate Each other. But what will happen when love turns into Hate? JOSHLEY, Niley, Stemi/Semi, Kaylor
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own The Characters Only The Plot**_

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

_**(They are neighbors)  


* * *

**_***Monday morning*  
At the Tisdale's**

Kevin:: *knocks on the bathroom door* Ashley! Hurry up!

Ashley:: *Walks out of her room* I'm right here

Kevin:: *looks at her* Then who is in there?

Ashley:: Nicolas!

Nick:: *Opens the door* Want something?

Kevin:: Dude get out of that bathroom now.

Nick:: Don't we like have 2 bathrooms in this house?

Kevin:: Sterling is using the other one.

Nick:: Fine *Walks out* Ash I need to borrow your mirror.

Ashley:: No way in hell you aren't.

Nick:: Yes way in hell I am.

Ashley:: You have your own.

Nick:: It is broken.

Ashley:: Aww to bad I don't care *Closes her door*

Nick:: Some big sister you are.

Ashely:: Love you too Nick

Kate:: *Shouts* Are you guys ready yet?

Nick:: Nope.

* * *

**At The Jonas's**

Miley:: *Knocks on the bathroom door* Joe you have been in there for 1 hour. What in the world can be taking so long?

Taylor:: *Walks to her* What do you think?

Miley:: I swear to god if he is fixing his hair I will shave it off tonight in his sleep.

Joe:: *Opens the door* Don't you dare!

Miley:: Then get out!

Joe:: *Glares at her and walks out*

Miley:: *Walks in and closes the door*

Taylor:: Aww a little joey sad.

Joe:: Little? There is one 1 year between us and i'm taller than you(A/n: I Know Taylor Is Taller In Real Life, but pretend please).

Taylor:: I'm still older *Stick her tongue out at him*

Joe:: Newsflash sis I don't care *Walks to his room*

Taylor:: *Shouts after him* I know you do!

Demi:: *Walks out of the other bathroom* I'm ready *Looks at Taylor* Why aren't you ready yet? School starts in 30 minutes?

Taylor:: Finally! *Walks in the bathroom*

Demi:: *Shrugs and walks downstairs*

* * *

**15 minutes later  
Outside with the Tisdales.**

Kevin:: See you guys later.

Ashley:: Oh will you look at that.

Nick:: What?

Ashley:: The Jonas's

Kevin:: Damn did Joe have a bad hair day *Laugh*

Nick:: Let's go over there.

Sterling:: I'm in.

**They walks over**

Kevin:: Goodmorning.

Taylor:: Hey losers. What's up

Ashley:: *Laugh* had a bad hair day Joe?

Joe:: *Laugh* No but kind a looked like you did.

Nick:: Dude back off.

Miley:: Why don't you back of Tisdale?

Sterling:: Uhh we are so scared.

Demi:: *Glares at him* You should be.

Ashley:: I do not wanna spend my time with people like those I have other stuff to do.

Joe:: Like what? Being with your boyfriend?

Ashley:: Is the matter of fact yeah. At least I have a one.

Joe:: I don't go that way, but I do have a girlfriend

Ashley:: Oh right Vanessa the slut how could we forget.

Joe:: She is so not a slut.

Ashley:: Oh yeah? She slept with the whole football and basketball team. Including you which I really don't understand.

Joe:: Oh yeah and what about your "Zaccie"? He slept with the whole cheerleading squad including yo...Oh wait you don't do that stuff yet.

Ashley:: *gaps*

Sterling:: At least we don't sleep around?

Demi:: *Gasps* Neither do we?

Sterling:: Sure you don't.

Kevin:: Come on guys let's leave.

Nick:: See you in school losers.

Demi:: Right back at ya dorks!

* * *

**At school.  
Ashley is by her locker which Is beside Joe's.**

Joe:: *Walks to her* Tisdale

Ashley:: Jonas.

???:: *Walks to Ashley* Hey babe

Ashley:: *Turn around and smiles* Hey zaccie

Joe:: *Roll his eyes*

Zac:: Jonas

Joe:: Efron

Ashley:: *Kisses Zac*

Zac:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: You two seriously need a hobby

Ashley:: *Pull back* Shut up Jonas.

Joe:: Make me Tisdale

Ashley:: Oh look there is your "girlfriend" maybe she can make you shut up.

Joe:: *Turn around* Hey Baby

Vanessa:: Hey babe *kisses him*

Zac:: *Winks at Vanessa without Ashley noticing*

Vanessa:: *Kisses Joe and winks back*

Joe:: *Pull back*

**The bell rings.**

Zac:: *kisses Ashley* See you later babe.

Ashley:: Bye Zaccie

Vanessa:: *Kisses Joe* Your place tonight?

Joe:: How about your place?

Vanessa:: Sure. See you tonight *Kisses him and walks away*

Ashley:: Gross

* * *

**With Nick, Demi, Sterling and Miley.**

Miley:: *Whispers to Demi* I can't believe what that Jonas jerk said this morning.

Demi:: Which one?

Miley:: Sterling. We do not sleep around.

Demi:: They are just jerks.

Teacher:: Miss Jonas and Miss Jonas anything you wanna share with the class?

Both:: No Sir.

Teacher:: Then be quiet

Both:: yes sir.

Nick:: *Roll his eyes*

Miley:: *Saw him* What?

Nick:: Nothing.

Miley:: *Roll her eyes*

Nick:: What?

Miley:: Nothing?

Nick:: *Cough* brat

Demi:: *Cough* Jerk

Miley:: *Stick her tongue out at Nick*

Nick:: *Does it same to Miley*

Miley:: loser

Nick:: Brat.

Teacher:: Mr Tisdale and Miss Jonas detention

Both:: What!

Teacher:: Detention after school.

Nick:: *Looks at Miley* Thanks a lot Jonas

Miley:: Right back at Ya Tisdale!  


* * *

**At Lunch  
Nick Walks to the Tisdale's table.**

Ashley:: *Looks at him* What's up with you?

Sterling:: he got detention with Miley.

Ashley:: Typical her.

Nick:: She is such a brat.

Ashley:: She is like the rest of the Jonas's  


* * *

**At the Jonas's table.**

Joe:: *Walks to the table* What's wrong Miles?

Demi:: She got detention with Nick Tisdale.

Joe:: You have got to be kidding me? What have he done this time?

Miley:: Being a jerk like always?

Joe:: No surprise there. Did he say anything to you?

Miley:: nah not really.

Joe:: You sure?

Miley:: *nods and smiles*  


* * *

**After school.**

Ashley:: *Walking to her locker*

???:: *Trips her*

Sterling:: Ashley! *Runs to her*

Ashley:: *Gets up* What is your problem Hudgens?

Vanessa:: You.

Sterling:: Are you okay?

Ashley:: Yeah I'm fine.

Vanessa:: Loser

Ashley:: As far as I remember I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad were you are...Or right a loser. Come on Ster, let's leave.

Sterling:: *Glares at Vanessa* Coming.  


* * *

**When they arrive home.**

Kate:: Hey guys how was school and where is your brother Nicholas?

Sterling:: Detention.

Kevin:: *Walks down* Detention? Why?

Ashley:: Miley girl *Walks upstairs*

Kevin:: What's wrong with her?

Sterling:: Jonas's girlfriend tripped her?

Kevin:: That Vanessa girl?

Kate:: What's her problem?

Sterling:: Ashley is the Captain and she isn't.

Kevin:: Be right back guys *Walks out the door and over the Jonas's* Yo Jonas

Joe:: *Turn around* What?

Kevin:: *Grab him by the collar* Teach your girlfriend how to behave.

Joe:: What are you talking about? *Remove his hands*

Kevin:: She tripped Ashley.

Joe:: Aww poor her? Look I don't care about your sister.

Kevin:: Control your woman next time *Walks away*

Joe:: *Walks inside*

Demi:: What was that all about?

Joe:: Who cares it's Kevin Tisdale?

Demi:: Oh right.

Brad:: Hey guys

Joe:: Hey pops.

Demi:: Hey Dad

Brad:: Joseph where are your sisters?

Demi:: Oh um Miley is in Detention and Taylor is at the mall with some friends.

Brad:: Okay then.

Joe:: I will be in my room if you need me *Walks upstairs*  


* * *

**At the Tisdale's**

Ashley:: *Playing on the piano in the music room*

Nick:: *Walks in* Sounds good

Ashley:: *Smiles* How was detention with Miss Jonas? *Rolls her eyes*

Nick:: She is such a brat *Sits beside her*

Ashley:: Like the rest of them. I swear to god that jerk to Joe Jonas really gets to me.

Nick:: Now what?

Ashley:: You know Vanessa? She is such a bitch.

Nick:: What did she do?

Ashley:: Tripped me, but Sterling was there.

Nick:: That's good.

Ashley:: I guess.

Patrick:: *Opens the door* Dinner guys.

Ashley:: Hey daddy

Patrick:: Hey princess.

Nick:: Come on let's go.

**They leave the room  


* * *

**

Here is the deal:  
Joe Should be In College, but he took Senior year over.  
Miley and Demi are Twins  
Sterling Should be Senior, but took Junior class over.  
Hope you got it :)


	2. Chapter 2

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas****

* * *

Tuesday morning.  
With the Tisdale's, they just arrived at school.**

Nick:: *looks at a poster*

Ashley:: *Walks to him* What are you looking at?

Nick:: Singing contest

Sterling:: *Walks to them* Ash you should enter.

Ashley:: *laugh* Me? I'm not that good.

???:: You got that right.

Ashley:: *Turn around* Oh Isn't it the Jonas's

Joe:: Move it Tisdale's

Miley:: *Looks at the poster* We can totally win this.

Ashley:: No you won't

Demi:: Oh yeah and why not?

Ashley:: Because me and Nick will.

Nick:: *Smirks* You got that right.

Joe:: *laugh* You two?

Sterling:: Actually us three *Put his arm around and Ashley*

Nick:: Since we are a family we will do this together.

Joe:: *Put his arm around Miley and Demi* So will we.

Ashley:: Well we will defiantly look down at you when we win *Smiles*

Miley:: *laugh* Sure

Nick:: See you around losers.

**They walk away.**

Ashley:: Do you think we can do it?

Sterling:: With you as the singer hell yeah.

Ashley:: Guys I'm not that good.

Nick:: No You are amazing.

Sterling:: Even mom and dad thinks hat.

Ashley:: *Smiles* You are the best brothers a girl could ask for

Both:: We know.  


* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Joe:: *Smirks* If they think that they can win they are wrong.

Demi:: We are so gonna beat them.

Miley:: You got that right. But who is gonna sing?

Joe:: Both of you actually.

Demi:: *Laugh* The Tisdale's are going down, they are only one girl.

Miley:: We are two.

Joe:: We gotta bigger chances.

Demi:: hell yeah we are gonna rock that stage.  


* * *

**With Ashley.**

Ashley:: *Getting books out of her locker*

Zac:: *walks to her* hey babe

Ashley:: *Turn around* There you are *Smiles and kisses him* Guess what.

Zac:: What? *Smiles*

Ashley:: I'm gonna enter the singing contest with Nick and Sterling.

Zac:: That great babe. I just heard Jonas talking about it too.

Ashley:: But we will win.

Zac:: You got my vote *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Zac:: *Pull away* Wanna walk to class?

Ashley:: Sure *Smiles*  


* * *

**In Ashley's class.**

Ashley:: *Thinking*

Joe:: *Sits beside her* Thinking about pulling out of the contest?

Ashley:: *Look at him* Get the hell away from me Jonas.

Joe:: You are going down Tisdale.

Ashley:: Umm I wouldn't be so sure of that.

Joe:: Like you actually can sing.

Ashley:: Way better than your sisters that for sure. Now get lost freak.

Joe:: Gladly loser *Gets up and walks away*  


* * *

**At Lunch.  
Ashley is sitting by their usual table writing in her notebook.**

Sterling:: *Sits across her* What are you writing sis?

Ashley:: *Looks up and smiles* Trying to write a song.

Sterling:: You know I was thinking, we can pull Kevin in, he is good at the guitar, Nick can play drums?

Nick:: Nick can what? *Sits beside Ashley*

Ashley:: Play drums

Nick:: Sure. As long as we win i'm cool.

Ashley:: Aww Nicky we will win no matter what.

Nick:: *Looks at her* Agains top with the nIcky thing.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Sorry.  


* * *

**At the Jonas's table**

Joe:: *Walks to Demi and Miley* What are you girls writing?

Miley:: A song.

Demi:: Well we are trying.

Joe:: Maybe we should get Tay to help us?

Miley:: Oh yeah that would be amazing.

Demi:: Way better than the Tisdale's that's for sure.

Joe:: *laugh* We will be better than the Tisdale's no matter if Taylor helped out or not.

Demi:: Right *Laugh*

Joe:: So what are you girls doing after school?

Miley:: Shopping. Wanna come? We can have like a brother and sisters shopping trip?

Joe:: If I should translate that it would be something like "Wanna come shopping so you can carry our bags" *looks at Miley* No thanks.

Demi:: Suit yourself.  


* * *

**At The Tisdale's Table  
**

Ashley:: Do you guys wanna come with me shopping?

Nick:: Sure, I need a string for my guitar anyways.

Sterling:. Yup me too.

Ashley:: *Smiles cutely at them*

Both:: And we will carry your bags.

Ashley:: I love you guys *Smiles*  


* * *

**After school.  
At the mall.**

Ashley:: *Looks at a Shirt* Oh great look who is here.

Nick:: *Turn around* Ohh the Jonas's Sisters.

Sterling:: This will be fun.

Ashley:: *Holds up a shirt* How does it look?

Nick:: To much low-cut

Sterling:: Yup.

Ashley:: What are you? Two version's of Kevin? I'm gonna buy it.

Sterling:: Just ignore us.

Ashley:: Exactly *Walks to the counter*

Taylor:: *Laugh* Are you going to wear that?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Got something to say Jonas?

Demi:: Do you actually think you will look hotter in that? *laugh*

Ashley:: *Walks to them* You girls are just jealous, because I'm the head cheerleader, got the hottest body and the hottest boyfriend.

Miley:: *Laugh* Sure.

Ashley:: Oh please. Every guy at school want me.

Taylor:: They want me to, and I don't even go there anymore.

**Nick and Sterling walks to them.**

Sterling:: Come on Ash let's go.

Demi:: Uh someone is scared.

Nick:: *laugh* of you?

Miley:: We are stronger than you ever will be.

Sterling:: *Looks at them* Sureee.

Ashley:: I'm gonna pay for this and then we can go, I got much better things to do than walking to these things *Walks to the counter*  


* * *

**5 minutes later.**

Ashley:: Urgh they just ruined my day.

Nick:: Umm Ash? I think something else will ruin it.

Ashley:: *Looks at him* What are you talking about?

Nick:: *Points at Zac and Vanessa Making out*

Ashley:: *Turn around* Oh....*Tearing up*

Sterling:: We should go.

Ashley:: No not yet *Walks to them* Zac?

Zac:: *Pull of off Vanessa*

Ashley:: How could you do this to me...And with...Her!

Vanessa:: Oh please. He doesn't even love you.

Ashley:: *Looks at Zac*

Zac:: I was going to tell you.

Ashley:: *Slaps him across the face* Just wait until Joe knows about this.

Vanessa:: He would never believe you, he doesn't even like you.

Ashley:: *Runs out crying*

**Nick and Sterling walks to them.**

Nick:: *Grab him by the collar* If you ever near her again we will beat the crap out of you.

Zac:: *Laugh* I would like to see you try.

Vanessa:: *laugh*

Sterling:: *Push Nick of and push Zac Against the wall* You hurt our sister and we hurt you back, it's the way it works. If I were you I wouldn't close my eyes tonight, because you will never know when we are standing by your bed *Let's go of him* let's go Nick.

Nick:: *Glares at them* Piece of trash *Follows Sterling*  


* * *

**Outside.**

Sterling:: Can you see her

Nick:: *Looks around* There she is.

They run to her.

Ashley:: *Crying*

Nick:: *Sits down and hugs her* He will never hurt you again.

Sterling:: He will never be near you again.

Ashley:: *pull back* Why would he do something like that?

Nick:: We don't know Ash.

Ashley:: Oh no.

Sterling:: What?

Ashley:: Kevin? *Looks at them both*

Nick:: Oh boy.

Sterling:: It isn't going to be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

**Continue From Chapter 2

**When Ashley, Nick and Sterling arrives home.**

Nick:: *Sees Joe* There is Joe.

Ashley:: *Turn around* He wouldn't believe me. We hate each other.

Sterling:: It's worth a shot.

Ashley:: *Nods and walks to Joe* Joe?

Joe:: *Turn around* Tisdale? What do you want?

Ashley:: I need to tell you something.

Joe:: *Laugh* You wanna talk?

Ashley:: Vanessa is cheating on you.

Joe:: *laugh* Sure she is.

Ashley:: No Joe she is, I saw her with Zac at the mall.

Joe:: *laugh* Aww Did "Zaccie" Dumped you? And now you tell me a lie so I would break up with Vanessa, because you are jealous.

Ashley:: *Walks away crying*

Nick:: *Walks towards her* What did he say?

Ashley:: He didn't believed me.

**They walk inside.**

Kevin:: *Sees Ashley crying* What's wrong Baby sis?

Ashley:: Zac is cheating on me.

Kevin:: *hugs her*

Ashley:: *Pull away* Just tell mom and dad that i'm not are hungry.

Kevin:: Okay I will *Kisses her forehead*

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit and walks upstairs*

Kevin:: *Walks to Nick and Sterling* I need Zac's address.

Sterling:: For what?

Kevin:: I need to pay the jerk a little visit.

Nick:: *Tells him the address*

Kevin:: See you guys later *Leaves*

Sterling:: Come on Nick!  
**  
They get up and runs out to Kevin.**

Nick:: You aren't leaving without us.

Kevin:: Get in.

**They gets in.  


* * *

When they arrives.**

Kevin:: *Rings the doorbell*

Mrs Efron:: *Answer it* Can I help you?

Kevin:: We are looking for Zac?

Mrs Efron:: He is in his room. Up the stairs first door you see.

**They walk inside and runs inside.**

Kevin:: *Burst in*

Zac:: *Turn around* What the hell dude?

Kevin:: *Push him against the wall a few times* Son of a bitch. She loved you and you used her?

Zac:: *Laugh* used her? She didn't even wanna sleep with me.

Kevin:: To bad your mom is home, or I would beat the crap out of you.

Zac:: Dude you are a good brother and we all know that, but let go of me.

Kevin:: *Lets go of him and walks away from him*

Zac:: Thank you.

Sterling:: You should thank him up there *Points up*

Zac:: I'm not scared of you guys.

Kevin:: *Turn around and punch him* If you ever near her again I will beat the crap out of you. Literally.

Zac:: *Push Kevin against the wall* Touch me again and I will hurt you sister again.

Kevin:: *Push him off* Touch her again. And I will kill you.

Nick:: Correction...We will.

Kevin:: Lets go guys.

**They leave.  


* * *

_Wednesday morning._  
****Ashley is lying in her bed  
When someone knocks on her door.**

Ashley:: Come in *Wipe her tears away*  
**  
The boys walks in.**

Nick:: Why aren't you dressed yet?

Ashley:: *Sits up* I don't wanna go. I don't wanna see him.

Kevin:: I guess one day doesn't hurt. And Hey I can stay home with you.

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit* thanks Kev.

Kevin:: Anything for my baby sis.

Nick:: Well have fun guys.

Sterling:: We will call you later.

Ashley:: *nods*

**Nick and Sterling**** leave.  


* * *

_At school._  
With the Joe.**

Joe:: *Getting books out of his locker*

Vanessa:: *Walks to him* Hey Joe.

Joe:: *Turn around* Hey Babe *Kisses her* So I Tisdale told me she saw you and Zac at the mall.

Vanessa:: *laugh* me and Zac? Like I would be with that jerk. Beside I have you. *Kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Vanessa:: *Pull away* Aww I feel bad for her. Zac dumped her.

Joe:: *laugh* Yeah.

Vanessa:: She probably told you a lie, since you have a girlfriend and she don't have a boyfriend anymore.

Joe:: I told her that too. Then she walked away crying.

Vanessa:: *Laugh* How pathetic

Joe:: *Put his arm around her* I know right.

Vanessa:: *Smiles*  


* * *

**With Nick and Sterling.**

Sterling:: Dude look there is Zac *Points at him*

Nick:: Nice eye he got *Laugh*

Miley:: *Walks by with Demi* I heard Tisdale got dumped by Zac.

Nick:: Yo Jonas!

Miley&Demi:: *Turn around* What?!

Sterling:: I think you got it wrong. The son of a bitch cheated on her.

Demi:: Your point is?

Nick:: That he didn't dumped her. She dumped him.

Miley:: Uh huh, whatever you say so losers.

**They walk away laughing.  


* * *

With Kevin and Ashley.**

Ashley:: Thanks for breakfast Kev.

Kevin:: You are welcome.

Ashley:: I will be in my room.

Kevin:: I'm in my room working on a essay if you need me.

Ashley:: *Nods and walks upstairs*

**In her room.**

Ashley:: *Walks in and walks to the wall where the pictures of her and Zac is* Why? *Tearing up and starts to pull them down* I hate him! *Start to tear them apart*

Kevin:: *Walks in* Ash...

Ashley:: *Crying* I loved him Kev.

Kevin:: *hugs her* I know you did.

Ashley:: Those 6 months were build on a lie, I thought he loved me too.

Kevin:: I know *Kiss her on the top if her head*

Ashley:: And now he is with that slut Vanessa.

Kevin:: Wait Jonas's girlfriend?

Ashley:: *Nods*

Kevin:: Oh boy.  


* * *

_**Later that day.  
**_**At the Tisdale's when Nick and Sterling arrives home.**

Kevin:: Hey guys how was school?

Sterling:: They are going around saying Ashley is a liar and stuff. How is she by the way?

Kevin:: A wreck.

Nick:: She really loved him huh?

Kevin:: Yup.

**Kate and Patrick walks inside.**

Kate:: Hey boys.

Patrick:: Where is Ashley?

Kevin:: She is sleeping.

Kate:: Sleeping? Hasn't she been in school?

Kevin:: *Shake his head*

Patrick:: Is she okay?

Sterling:: *Tell them about Zac*

Kate:: My poor baby.

Patrick:: I will go up and check on her *Walks upstairs*

**In Ashley's room.**

Ashley:: *Rip pages out of her diary*

Patrick:: *Walks in* Hey princess.

Ashley:: Hey dad.

Patrick:: *Sits on her bed* How are you feeling?

Ashley:: They told you?

Patrick:: They are your brothers what do you expect.

Ashley:: I really loved him.

Patrick:: I know *hugs her*

Ashley:: *Hugs back*

Patrick:: *Pull back* There is plenty guy who want you. You will move on.

Ashley:: I guess.

Patrick:: Your mom is worried.

Ashley:: Just tell her I will be fine.

Patrick:: *Kisses her forehead* He is a jerk for doing that to you, he doesn't deserve you.

Ashley:: I love you dad.

Patrick:: Love you too princess. *Gets up and leaves the room*

Ashley:: *Pick up a page and reads it*  
"May 6th. Zac told me he loved me today, we have now been together for 2 months." *Tear it apart* I'm gonna be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

_2 days later.  
It's Friday morning._  
Ashley hasn't been been in school since Tuesday.**

Ashley:: *Walks downstairs*

Kate:: Hey Hunni, how are you feeling?

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit* better. Did the guys leave?

Kate:: *Nods*

Ashley:: Oh okay.

Kate:: I'm gonna go to now, will you be fine?

Ashley:: *nods*

Kate:: Have fun Hunni, and call me.

Ashley:: I will, bye mom.

Kate:: *Leaves*

**She walks into the living room and turn the TV on and starts to write something in her Notebook.**

Ashley:: *Thinking* Uhh that's perfect *Start to write*  
"It's alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
our bridge is burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry"  


* * *

_**30 minutes later.  
**_**Nick and Sterling walks in.**

Nick:: *hears the TV and walks in the living room* Hey You

Ashley:: *Turn around* What are you doing home? Wait are you two skipping school?

Sterling:: You always think the worse of us, just because we have done it a few times before. But no, the teachers had a meeting.

Ashley:: Uh huh.

Nick:: *Throw is bag pack on the floor* What are you writing?

Ashley:: Our song for the singing contest. I have been working on it since yesterday. Wanna hear it?

Sterling:: Sure

Ashley:: *Starts reading it to them*

**After she is done.**

Ashley:: So?

Nick:: I'm guessing about Zac?

Ashley:: *nods* He is gonna be there so it's gonna be so amazing to see his face.

Sterling:: That's what I call a recover form a break-up.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah well. I realized that i'm young, hot and fabulous and there is plenty of guys who wants me.

Nick:: About the hot part. Are you sure about that? *Laugh a bit*

Ashley:: *hits his arm* Take that back.

Nick:: Chill I was kidding.

Ashley:: Haha very funny.

Sterling:: I think it was.

Ashley:: Do you want me to hit you too?

Sterling:: no.

Ashley:: Good then shut up.  


* * *

**_Later that day._  
When Kevin Arrives home.**

Ashley:: *Walks to Kevin* Come with me *Take his hand and drag him in the living room*

Kevin:: What's going on?

Ashley:: You are going to perform with Nick, Sterling and Me at the singing contest.

Kevin:: You are kidding right?

Nick:: Dude we all know you are an amazing guitar player.

Sterling:: I'm on the Bass, Nick on drums and you on guitar.

Ashley:: Please Kev? *Puppy dog face*

Kevin:: Aww Ash you know i'm a sucker for that face.

Ashley:: *Smiles* So you will do it?

Kevin:: Of course.

Ashley:: We will totally win this, because we have family spirit and the song is gonna blow the house down.

Kevin:: What song?

Ashley:: *Give him the song* I wrote it.

Kevin:: *Reads it* Wow this is really good.

Ashley:: We just need the melody, we can handle that.

Sterling:: Sure we can.

Ashley:: Wait when is the singing contest?

Nick:: In a week.

Ashley:: Okay. *Smiles and walks upstairs*

Kevin:: Hey Ash?

Ashley:: Yeah? *Walks down*

Kevin:: It's great to have my baby sis back.

Ashley:: *Smiles* It's great to be back *Walks back upstairs*

**In Ashley's room**

Ashley:: *Walks to the window and looks out and sees Joe and Vanessa* Why is he so blind? It's obvious that she is cheating.  


* * *

**With Joe.**

Joe:: *Kisses Vanessa* I love you.

Vanessa:: *Lying and fake smiles* I love you too.

Joe:: Wanna come inside? The girls is shopping and my parents aren't home *Smirks*

Vanessa:: Oh I know what you are thinking *Smiles and walks to the door*

Joe:: *Smiles then turn to see Ashley in the window* Babe?

Vanessa:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Joe:: *Throw the keys to her* Go right up, I will be there in a bit.

Vanessa:: Okay. *Smiles and unlocks the door*

**He walks over to the Tisdale's.**

Joe:: *Rings the doorbell*

Sterling:: *Answer it* What do you want Jonas?

Joe:: I wanna talk to your sister.

Kevin:: *Walks to the door* Hey loser, what's up.

Joe:: I have a girlfriend and you call me a loser? Nice. Anyways I saw Ashley in her window, can I talk to her?

Nick:: Why?

Joe:: I'm taking that as a no.

Sterling:: Wow you are smart Jonas.

Joe:: What are you trying to say Tisdale?

Sterling:: You went senior year over?

Joe:: You took Junior over.

Sterling:: because I was skipped a lot not because I was stupid like you.

Joe:: Don't make me hit you.

Kevin:: Hit my brother and I will hit you.

Joe:: *Walks away*

**They closes the door  
Joe turn around and start to climb up of the tree to Ashley's window.**

Joe:: *Jumps down on her balcony and knocks on the door*

Ashley:: *Gets up and opens it* What do you want?

Joe:: Can I come in?

Ashley:: No.

Joe:: Do you wanna make me regret coming here?

Ashley:: *Roll her eyes* Again what do you want Jonas?

Joe:: How are you feeling?

Ashley:: *Looks at him* Are you seriously asking me that?

Joe:: Well yeah I mean after Zac dumped you.

Ashley:: Urgh! *Closes the door*

Joe:: *Shouts* You just can't deal with the fact that he dumped you, so you are going around telling everyone that he cheated on you with my girlfriend.

Ashley:: *Opens the door* You are such a jerk, sometimes I wish you didn't even existed.

Joe:: Right back at ya liar.

Ashley:: *Slaps him* Go to hell.

Joe:: I'm already there.

Ashley:: No one even asked you to come, so why are you here?

Joe:: because I wanted to ask you how you were.

Ashley:: Well don't! Go! Leave me balcony!

Joe:: Gladly! *Climbs back up in the tree*

Ashley:: Urgh! *Closes the door and sits on her bed*  


* * *

**_Later that day at dinner._  
With the Jonas's.**

Jennifer:: So what did you guys do today?

Demi:: Well school got canceled.

Brad:: Why is that?

Joe:: Teacher meeting. Anyways I was with Vanessa.

Miley:: Eww we do know need to hear about your Luuv life.

Jennifer:: Girls behave.

Demi:: Yes mom.

Brad:: Taylor what did you do?

Taylor:: Library.

Jennifer:: Maybe next time you should bring Joseph.

Joe:: Umm no thanks.

Brad:: So I heard about the Singing contest, how is that going?

Taylor:: I wrote a song, I only need the melody.

Miley:: We are so gonna beat the Tisdale's.

Demi:: Hell yeah.

Joe:: *Smirks* Just to see Ashley's face when we win? It's gonna be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Staring  
Chelsea Staub as Herself (Ashley's Friend)  


* * *

**_Saturday morning.  
_**_With the Jonas's  
They are practicing in the garage.  
They are singing "When it All Fall Apart" By The Veronicas_

Joe:: Okay let's take it from the start.

Miley:: *Starts to sing* "I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream"

Demi&Miley:: *Singing* "Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No"

Demi:: *Singing* "Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream"

**After the song.**

Joe:: *Smiles* That was amazing.

Demi:: We couldn't have done it without you bro.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Miley:: *Hugs him* We love you.

Joe:: I love you too.

* * *

_**Later that day  
**__With Ashley and her Best friend.  
They are at the mall_

Ashley:: *Looking at some shirts* Chels? *Hold up a shirt*

Chelsea:: *Shake her head* No. If you wanna impress the judges then wear something with low cut.

Ashley:: I wanna impress them by the song, not the way I dress.

Chelsea:: Suit yourself. *Looks at some jeans*

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Chelsea:: This is seriously boring, let's go.

Ashley:: Yup

**They leave the store.**

Ashley:: *Bumps into someone* Oh shit! *Fall on the ground*

Chelsea:: Oh great it's Joe Jonas.

Ashley:: *looks up* What are you doing here?

Joe:: Looking for some clothes to the singing contest. What are you doing here?

Ashley:: The same.

Joe:: Just be happy that this isn't a model show, then you would have lost, big time.

Chelsea:: *Helps her up* have you looked at yourself recently?

Joe:: I don't need to when girls call me hottie.

Ashley:: Are you sure it's after you and not someone behind you?

Joe:: *Laugh* See you around loser.

Ashley:: *Quietly* jerk.

Joe:: Excuse me did you say something?

Ashley:: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's none of your business anyway.

Joe:: It sounded like you were insulting me.

Ashley:: *Laugh* Oh Jonas, not everything I say has to be about you.

Joe:: Whatever you say Tisdale. See you on monday losers.

Ashley:: *Cough* Jerk

Joe:: *Glares at her*

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: I heard that.

Chelsea:: Heard what? I didn't heard anything.

Joe:: *Roll his eyes and walks away*

Chelsea:: That boy has a serious problem.

Ashley:: You got that right.

* * *

**1 week later.  
Friday morning.  
**The Jonas's arrives at school.

Joe:: Excited for tonight?

Demi:: I feel like I can throw up.

Miley:: Oh sis you aren't the only one.

Joe:: I take that as a yes. Don't worry you girls will be awesome, and you will beat the crap out of the Tisdale's.

Miley:: *Smiles* I can picture me Nick's face, it's gonna be awesome.

Demi:: *laugh* hell yeah, we can do this.

* * *

_**With The Tisdale's.  
They arrives.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* I can't believe it's tonight.

Nick:: We are gonna blow the roof of.

Sterling:: *smiles* It's gonna be so freaking awesome, we have the outfits, the song, the band and the amazing singer.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Aww guys I love you.

Nick:: We love you too *Smiles*

Sterling:: *Laugh*

Nick:: *Looks at him* What's so funny?

Sterling:: Demi's face when we win, I can totally picture it right now.

Nick:: *Laugh*

Ashley:: You guys are weird.

Nick:: But you still love us.

Ashley:: Always *Smiles* See you guys at lunch *Walks away*

**By Ashley's locker.**

Ashley:: *Smiles and opens it*

Joe:: *Walks to his and opens it* Ready to lose tonight Tisdale?

Ashley:: The question is are you Jonas? Because I know that we will win.

Joe:: Oh yeah how is that?

Ashley:: A feeling. *Take her books out* Beside I will look fabulous.

Joe:: *Laugh* Sureee

Ashley:: Ohh shut up, you do not know anything about fashion.

Joe:: I know what fashion is, and you do not follow it.

Ashley:: *Roll her eyes and walks away*

Vanessa:: *Walks to him* Hey Handsome

Joe:: *Turn around* Hey Babe *Kisses her* Are you going to be there tonight?

Vanessa:: of course *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Vanessa:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Pull back and smiles* I will see you later.

Vanessa:: *Nods and smiles*

Joe:: *Kisses her and walks away*

* * *

**With Miley and Demi.**

Miley:: Demz could you fix my hair for tonight?

Demi:: If you fix my make up *closes her locker*

Miley:: Duh of course.

Demi:: I'm so excited for tonight, the whole school is watching us.

Miley:: And our parents.

Demi:: You just had to make me more nervous?

Miley:: *Laugh* Chill Demz we will make it.

???:: That's what you think.

Demi:: *Turn around* Oh great it's the Tisdale's

Nick:: Hey freaks.

Miley:: Hey dorks.

Sterling:: So are you girls preparing to lose tonight?

Demi:: The question are you?

Nick:: Us...Lose? *Laugh* We are going to win.

Miley:: Sure.

Sterling:: Our song rocks, it's gonna blow the roof of. Beside our song is personal.

Miley:: Uh huh and we don't care, because it's a loser song anways.

Demi:: *Laugh* Yeah. Come on Miles.

Miley:: Coming sis

**They walk way.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Staring:  
Zac Efron  
Chelsea Staub  
Vanessa Hudgens  


* * *

Friday night.  
_With the Jonas's, they just arrived at hall where the contest is being held._

Miley:: Omg, i'm so nervous, and it hasn't even started yet.

Joe:: Chill sis, take a deep breath and just think happy thoughts.

Demi:: Happy thoughts like beating the Tisdale's.

Miley:: Oh yeah.

Joe:: By the way I haven't seen them yet, they are probably to scared to show.

* * *

**With the Tisdale's**  
Nick:: *Shouts* Ash! Hurry up we are going to be late!

Ashley:: *Walks down* I'm right here.

Sterling:: Woah.

Ashley:: What?

Kevin:: You look gorgeous.

Ashley:: Aww thank you guys *Smiles* Now let's go  
**  
They leave.  


* * *

When they arrive.**

Ashley:: Do I really look okay?

Nick:: For the 100th time yes.

Ashley:: These jeans are too tight.

Kevin:: You were the one who bought them.

Chelsea:: *Walks to them* Omg Ash you look fab!

Ashley:: thanks Chels *Hugs her*

Chelsea:: The jonas's is already here.

Sterling:: Great, let's go.  


* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Joe:: Have you girls warmed up your voices?

Miley:: *nods*

Demi:: me too

Joe:: okay *Sees the Tisdale's* Here comes the losers.

Demi&Miley:: *Turn around*

Miley:: *Laugh* Maybe those jeans are a bit to tight.

Joe:: Totally Fashion disaster.

Demi:: Joe have you been reading our magazines?

Joe:: Maybe I have, maybe I haven't.

Kevin:: Hey losers

Joe:: Hey freaks.

Demi:: I think you bought your jeans in a size to small.

Ashley:: No.

Chelsea:: You are just jealous, cuz you can't wear jeans like that.

Miley:: Yes we can.

Nick:: I would like to see you try.

Demi:: Oh shut up.

Ashley:: Guys we need to rehears.

Joe:: Are you that bad?

Ashley:: Shut up Jonas.

Joe:: Make me Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Roll her eyes and walks away*  


* * *

**1 hour later.**  
Principal:: Give it up for Ashley Tisdale everyone!

_The Tisdale's walks on stage._

Nick:: 1! 2! 3!

Ashley:: *Singing* "You told me,theres no need  
to talk it out cause its to late  
to proceed and slowly  
I took your words and walked away

No looking back  
I won't regret,no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken but still I have to say

It's alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
our bridge is burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry"  


* * *

**After the song  
They runs of stage.**

Ashley:: We did it you guys!

Kevin:: That was amazing!

Sterling:: It was so awesome, words can't describe it.

Nick:: Like heaven *Smiles*

Principal:: Give it up for Demi and Miley Jonas!

_The Jonas's runs on stage._

Miley:: *Starts to sing* "I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream"

Both:: *Singing* "Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No"

Demi:: *Singing* "Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream"  


* * *

**After the song  
They runs backstage.**

Miley:: Omg! That was seriously the best ever!

Joe:: You girls did an amazing job

Demi:: Well we couldn't have done it without you.

Miley:: As much as I wanna win I really don't care if we lose.

Joe:: I feel the same way. Have you girls seen Vanessa?

Demi:: I saw her walking outside a few minutes ago.

Joe:: Thanks *Walks out*  


* * *

**Outside**  
???:: *Kisses ???* I love you

???:: *Smiles* I love you too

Joe:: Vanessa? Zac?

Vanessa:: Joe?

Joe:: So she was right?

Vanessa:: Who was? *Acting innocent*

Joe:: Save the act, it's over. *Walks away*

Vanessa:: Joe!

Zac:: Relax babe, you don't need him *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Saw it all and walks after Joe*  


* * *

**After 15 minutes**

Ashley:: *Walks back to the hall*

Kevin:: Where have you been? They are announcing the winners now.

Ashley:: Needed some air.

Principal:: And the winner is...Ashley Tisdale!

Nick:: Ash it's you!

Ashley:: *Walks on stage*

Principal:: Congratulations

Ashley:: Thank you Principal Wilson *Smiles and walks of stage*

Miley&Demi:: *Walks to them* Congratulations.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Thank you.

Sterling:: Did I heard right?

Miley:: We are being polite.

Nick:: uh huh.  


* * *

**When the Tisdale's arrives home.**

Kate:: Stupid weather.

Nick:: Chill mom, it's only rain.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Goodnight guys

Patrick:: Good night princess, you were awesome tonight.

Ashley:: *Looks at the trophy* You know what I don't deserve this *Walks to Nick&Sterling&Kevin* You guys do, if it wasn't for you I would never have done it. You are the best brothers in the world *Kisses their cheeks* Goodnight guys.

Kevin:: Good night Baby sis.

Ashley:: *Walks up in her room and turn on the light and sees Joe on the balcony* Joe? *Opens the door* Come in *take his hand* How long have you been standing there?

Joe:: 1 hour *Shaking*

Ashley:: Stay here *Walks to the bathroom and brings out some towels* Let me help you *Helps him to dry himself*

Joe:: I'm sorry.

Ashley:: For what?

Joe:: For not believing you. The whole Vanessa and Zac thing.

Ashley:: It's fine *Smiles a bit*

Joe:: So I heard you won.

Ashley:: How did you know?

Joe:: Miley texted me. So congrats

Ashley:: Thank you.

Joe:: You deserved it, that song was amazing.

Ashley:: *Smiles slightly* All dry now.

Joe:: Thank you. I'm gonna go now.

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: Good night Tisdale *Walks to the door*

Ashley:: Joe?

Joe:: *turn around* Yeah?

Ashley:: I know how it feels when you caught the person you love cheating on you. So i'm here if you wanna talk.

Joe:: *Smiles slightly* Thank you.

Ashley:: Goodnight loser.

Joe:: Goodnight freak *Leaves*

Nick:: *Walks in* Who were you talking to?

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit* A friend.

Nick:: Okay, well goodnight sis.

Ashley:: night bro.

Nick:: *leaves*

Ashley:: *Walks to the balcony door and watches Joe* Yeah a friend *Smiles*


	7. Chapter 7

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

_Sunday morning.  
With The Tisdale's._**

Kevin:: *Walks down* good morning ladies *Kisses Kate on the cheek and Ashley on the top of her head*

Ashley:: Good morning *Smiles*

Kevin:: Are Sterling and Nick still sleeping?

Kate:: It's saturday hun.

Kevin:: Stupid question.

Ashley:: What are you going to do today?

Kevin:: Nothing special *His phone rings*

Ashley:: Who is that 9 am in the morning?

Kevin:: *Look at the caller-id and answer it* Hey *Walks away from the others*

???:: Hi, I missed you last night.

Kevin:: I missed you too. Can we meet in the park in 10 minutes?

???:: Sure I will be there.

Kevin:: *Smiles* Bye

???:: Bye *hangs up*

Ashley:: *Walks to him* Why so secretive?

Kevin:: None of your business baby sis.

Ashley:: 1st of all, i'm not a baby and 2nd of all since when did we have secrets from each other.

Kevin:: You will always be my baby sis and since now *Smiles*

Ashley:: Loser *Stick her tongue out at him and walks upstairs*

* * *

_**10 minutes later  
With Kevin.**_

Kevin:: *Sees ??? on the bench and walks to the person* Hey

???:: *looks up* Hi *Smiles* Sit

Kevin:: *Sits down* I'm tired of all this hiding Tay.

Taylor:: What will you do then?

Kevin:: Tell them about us. We have been going out for 2 months.

Taylor:: Joe will sooo hate me for this.

Kevin:: Who cares.

Taylor:: I do, he is my little brother.

Kevin:: *Sighs* And I will hurt Ash.

Taylor:: *Kisses him* They will get over it.

Kevin:: I sure hope so *Kisses her*

* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Jennifer:: *Walks in with the mail* Miley hun you got a letter *Gives it to her*

Miley:: *Looks at it* it's from school

Joe:: Ohh someone is in TROUBLE

Miley:: Shut up *Opens it and reads it*

Demi:: What does it say

Miley:: *Stares at it*

Joe:: Miles?

Miley:: *Keep staring at it*

**The doorbell rings.**

Demi:: I will get it *Walks to the door and answer it* What do you want Jonas?

Nick:: *Walks in and walks to Miley* You are going to tutor me?!

Joe:: This ain't going to be good.

Miley:: You need to find someone else, i'm not going to tutor a jerk like you.

Jennifer:: Miley?!

Miley:: But mom he is! He thinks he is better than anyone else.

Nick:: And so do you.

Sterling:: *Walks in* The door was open.

Demi:: So that makes it okay for you to walk in?

Jennifer:: Demi? Hey Sterling

Sterling:: Hey Mrs Jonas.

Joe:: *Roll his eyes*

Ashley:: *Knocks on the door* Anyone home?

Joe:: *Walks to the door* What is this "Tisdale's visitng Jonas's unexpected" day?

Ashley:: So i'm guessing Nick and Sterling is here *Shouts* guys!

Joe:: No need to shout like that.

Ashley:: Sorry *Roll her eyes and walks in*

Joe:: *Sarcastic* yeah sure come in. *Closes the door*

Ashley:: Thank you. Guys what are you doing here?

Nick:: Miss little perfect here is my tutor.

Ashley:: Woah you need a tutor? Dad won't be happy about that.

Sterling:: I'm here because Nick is.

Ashley:: Well let's go.

Miley:: We will talk about this later Tisdale *Glares at him*

Nick:: *Glares back*

Demi:: Well bye *Waves and smiles*

Sterling:: *Looks at her and roll his eyes*

Ashley:: *Opens the door and sees Taylor and Kevin making out* Omg

Kevin:: *Pull back* Ash...

**The Jonas's walks to the door.**

Joe:: Tay?

Taylor:: Umm hi

Nick:: Are you two together?

Miley:: For how long?

Taylor:: Two months.

Ashley:: *Push by them and runs to the house*

Kevin:: Ashley! *Looks at Taylor* I gotta...

Taylor:: Sure *Smiles*

Kevin:: *Runs after her*

Sterling:: We should go.

Nick:: Yeah bye

**They leave  


* * *

With Kashley**

Kevin:: *Knocks on Ashley's door* Ash open up?

Ashley:: I don't talk to traitors.

Kevin:: Fine then just listen.

Ashley:: *Opens the door* Why did you break our promise? *Walks to her bed and sits down*

Kevin:: *Walks to her and sits beside her* I don't know.

Ashley:: We made a promise, never date A Jonas.

Kevin:: I know. We made it the day at the playground about 5 years ago, when they arrived and thought they owned it. But ever since college me and Taylor had this chemistry, we started to date 2 months ago because we had a project together.

Ashley:: You lied to me Kev? We have never lied to each other once or been having secrets. Why now?

Kevin:: Because I know how you guys feel about the Jonas's.

Ashley:: *tearing up* So i'm guessing she is the reason you never is home any more huh? The reason you never have time for your sister or brothers?

Sterling&Nick:: *Walks in*

Kevin:: *looks at them all 3* Have you guys been feeling like this?

Nick:: Yeah pretty much.

Sterling:: We knew that when you started at college you would be busy with school and stuff. But we never thought you would be this busy. And now you are barely even home.

Ashley:: Because of Taylor.

Kevin:: Guys i'm sorry, I will make it up to you. *Looks at them* I promise.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Kevin:: *Gets up* Get up Ash

Ashley:: *Smiles and gets up*

Kevin:: *Pull them all 3 into a hug* I promise I will make this up to you guys.

Sterling:: You better.  


* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Taylor:: *Knocks on Joe's door*

Joe:: Who is it?

Taylor:: Me

Joe:: *Sighs* Come in

Taylor:: *Walks in* Hey

Joe:: *Throw a ball up in the air* Hey

Taylor:: Are you mad at me?

Joe:: He is a Tisdale Tay.

Taylor:: I know Joe, but I really like this Guy. *Looks at him* So you are mad?

Joe:: No i'm not mad, just disappointed.

Miley&Demi:: *Walks in* We can't be mad at you Tay.

Taylor:: *Smiles* Sometimes you can really feel that you girls are twins.

Miley&Demi:: *Laugh*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Taylor:: So you are okay with me and Kevin?

Miley:: Yeah...As long as you don't make me be in the same room with Nick.

Demi:: Or me with Sterling.

Taylor:: *Looks at Joe*

Joe:: What? *Looks at her confused*

Taylor:: I'm just waiting for you to say "Or me with Ashley"

Joe:: You know...I can live with her.

Miley:: Woah since when? As far as I remember you was the one that start this pact "never date a Tisdale" Because of her.

Demi:: What was the reason?

Taylor:: They thought they were better than us on the playground and Ashley once tripped Joe.

Demi:: Uh yeah now I remember.

Joe:: Well it's history.

Taylor:: *Smiles* I love you guys

Miley:: We love you too

Taylor:: Who doesn't *her phone rings*

Demi:: It's probably your boyfriend *Smiles*

Taylor:: *Answer it* Hey Kev

Kevin:: Hey. So is everything okay?

Taylor:: *Smiles* They are fine. What about you?

Kevin:: They will be it.

Taylor:: Is it Ashley? *Walks out of Joe's room*

Joe:: *Gets out of his bed* I'm gonna go for a walk.

Miley:: Bye

Joe:: *Leaves*  


* * *

**That night  
With Ashley**

Ashley:: *lying in her bed looking at the ceiling*  
**  
*Knock Knock***  
**She sits up and sees Joe outside on her balcony.**

Ashley:: *Gets up and opens the door* Hey

Joe:: Hey. May I?

Ashley:: Sure *let him in*

Joe:: *Walks in* Thanks

Ashley:: *Closes it* Hectic day huh?

Joe:: Yeah you can say that *Smiles*

Ashley:: Joe?

Joe:: Yeah?

Ashley:: Are we...Friends?

Joe:: If you want us to be?

Ashley:: *Smiles* I do

Joe:: *Smiles* Me too

Ashley:: Should we tell the others?

Joe:: Maybe later.

Ashley:: You Know I think Miley tutoring Nick will be good.

Joe:: Unless they kill each other.

Ashley:: Oh yeah ..you got a point.

Joe:: *Smiles* Well I gotta go, just came to see if you were okay with the whole Kevin and Taylor thing.

Ashley:: I will be.

Joe:: *Walks to the door* Good night

Ashley:: Good night...and thanks.

Joe:: *Turn around and smiles* No problem *Leaves*


	8. Chapter 8

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

_Sunday morning.  
With the Tisdale's_**

Ashley:: *Looking for something to wear* Hmm this will do fine *Smiles and start getting dressed*

***Knock Knock***

Ashley:: Hold on *Put her shirt on and opens the door* Morning Kev

Kevin:: Morning Ash. I'm taking you and the guys out tonight for a movie and pizza.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Really?

Kevin:: Yes really. But i'm gonna spend sometime with Taylor, but I will be here to pick you up around 7.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Okay, I love you.

Kevin:: *smiles* Love you too *Kisses her forehead and leaves*  


* * *

**Later that day  
The doorbell rings.**

Kate:: *Answer it* Hello Miley

Miley:: *Smiles* Hi Mrs Tisdale. Is um...Nick home?

Kate:: *Shouts* Nick someone is here to see you.

Nick:: *Walks down* I'm here *Sees Miley* What do you want Jonas?

Miley:: Can we talk?

Nick:: I guess.

Kate:: *Smiles and leaves*

Nick:: Wanna go to my room?

Miley:: Sure.  
**  
They walk upstairs  


* * *

In Nick's room**

Miley:: *Looks around*

Nick:: What are you looking at?

Miley:: It's clean and there is no posters of naked models on the wall.

Nick:: *smiles* I'm not that kind a guy.

Miley:: *Smiles a bit*

Nick:: So why are you here?

Miley:: Well I called the school after you left, I will get extra points for this. And you will graduate.

Nick:: Do you want me to graduate? Because if I do that means another year with me.

Miley:: I want was best *Smiles*

Nick:: *Smiles* You have a beautiful smile

Miley:: Thank you *Blushes a bit*

Nick:: Are you blushing?

Miley:: No *hides it as she thinks: I can't fall for him, he is a Tisdale. But then again Taylor is with Kevin*

Nick:: Yes you are *Smiles big*

Miley:: So what if I am?

Nick:: *Walks closer to her* That's cute

Miley:: *Bites her lower lip*

Nick:: *looks her in the eyes*

Miley:: *Look him in the eyes*

Nick:: *Thinks:: I wanna kiss her so bad, but wait I hate her*

Miley:: *Leans in*

Nick:: *Leans in too*

Sterling:: *Walks in* Umm what's going on?

Nick:: *Turn around* Dude you are my brother and I love you, but ever heard of knocking?

Sterling:: What is she doing here?

Miley:: "She" Actually has a name.

Sterling:: Congrats *Roll his eyes*

Ashley:: *Pull Sterling out and smiles* Continue *Closes the door*

Miley:: Wait was that...Ashley?

Nick:: Just a sec *Walks out*

Ashley:: *Smiles cutely* Hey Nicky

Nick:: Have you been eavesdropping?

Ashley:: Huh? What noooo. How could you think that of your own sister?

Nick:: So you don't mind?

Ashley:: No of course not, we are still family right?

Nick:: And you will always be my best friend

Ashley:: *Smiles and hugs him* I love you lil bro

Nick:: Love you too sis *Pull back*

Ashley:: Now go back in there and continue *Smiles*

Nick:: *Smiles and walks in*

Sterling:: *Walks to Ashley* You know she is a Jonas?

Ashley:: Be happy for your brother.

Sterling:: *Roll his eyes and walks downstairs*  


* * *

**With Niley**  
Nick:: Where were we.

Miley:: *Smiles and leans in*

Nick:: Oh yeah *Leans in too and kisses her softly*

Miley:: *Kisses back*

Nick:: *Pull back and smiles* Not bad Jonas

Miley:: *Hit his arm* Shut up Tisdale *Giggles*

Nick:: Wanna go to the movies tomorrow?

Miley:: *Smiles* I would love too...After tutoring.

Nick:: Yes ma'am  


* * *

**Later that day  
Ashley is getting ready for the plan she has with the guys.**

Nick:: *Shouts* Are you almost done Ash!

Ashley:: *Looks in the mirror and shouts* Be right there! *Smiles* Perfect *Leaves the room*

Sterling:: *Whispers to Nick* He should have been here about 5 minutes ago.

Nick:: Don't let Ashley know that.

Ashley:: Don't let Ashley know what?

Nick:: Nothing. Let's go outside and wait.

Ashley:: Sure.

**They walk out.**

Sterling:: *Looks at Ashley* You know it's casual right?

Ashley:: You never know if you meet a really hot guys.

Nick:: *laugh*

Ashley:: *Looks around then sees Joe with a guy* isn't that Joe? *Points at him*  


* * *

  
**With Joe  
**???:: You got 500 here. *Give him the plactic bag*

Joe:: That will do *Give him some money* Thanks man.

???:: Be careful Joe.

Joe:: Chill I just take them when it's time for practice(an/: Joe Is On The Basketball team)

???:: Whatever you say, just be careful *Walks away*

Joe:: *Hids the bags with pills and walks inside*  


* * *

**With the Tisdale's**

Ashley:: That looked strange

Sterling:: And since when do we care?

Nick:: What is your problem?

Sterling:: Nothing.  


* * *

**30 minutes later  
They are still waiting for Kevin.**

Ashley:: *Tearing up* He promised.

Nick:: Let's go inside.

Ashley:: I'm gonna go for a walk.

Sterling:: You sure?

Ashley:: *Nods* Tell mom and Dad not to wait up *Start walking away*

Nick:: One promise out of many Kev.

**They walk inside.  


* * *

With Ashley**

Ashley:: *Climbs up the three up to Joe's window, she knocks on the window*

Joe:: *Opens it* Ashley?

Ashley:: Can I come in?

Joe:: Sure *Helps her in*

Ashley:: Thanks *Wipe her tears away*

Joe:: What's wrong?

Ashley:: Nothing *Sits on his bed*

Joe:: Yes there is, you have been crying.

Ashley:: Why do you care?

Joe:: I thought we were friends.

Ashley:: Kevin blew us of. He was supposed to take of to the movies and to pizza, but he didn't showed.

Joe:: Umm he is with Taylor.

Ashley:: I figured.

Joe:: Cheer up, he will make it up to you.

Ashley:: Sureee.

Joe:: Well what do you say about pizza and movie my threat?

Ashley:: Really?

Joe:: Yeah *Smiles* I need a night out.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Let's go *Walks to the window*

Joe:: Ahem

Ashley:: *turn to him* What

Joe:: We do have a door.

Ashley:: I know but what if the girls?

Joe:: Who cares. Come on. *leaves the room*

Ashley:: *Smiles and follows*  


* * *

**3 hours later.  
They are on the road**** between their houses. **

Ashley:: *Smiles* Thanks for tonight Joe.

Joe:: *Smiles* You are welcome

Ashley:: *Give him a quick kiss on the cheek* goodnight.

Joe:: *Smiles* Goodnight *Walks to his house*

Ashley:: *Walks to hers and walks inside*

Kevin:: Where have you been?

Ashley:: Out *Walks upstairs*

Kevin:: Can we talk? *Follows*

Ashley:: "I'm sorry Ashley, I was with Taylor we lost track of time" Bullshit Kev *Walks in her room*


	9. Chapter 9

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Chelsea Staub As Herself - Ashley's BFF  


* * *

Monday morning.

Ashley:: *Walks downstairs and sees Kevin in the Kitchen*

Kevin:: Look ash i'm sorry.

Ashley:: Has Sterling and Nick forgive you yet?

Kevin:: Yeah they has.

Ashley:: Then I guess i'm gonna forgive you too.

Kevin:: Really?

Ashley:: yeah. It's gonna be the first of many broken promises.

Kevin:: Ash?

Ashley:: No it's fine Kev.

Kevin:: It's not fine, I know you Ash.

Ashley:: *Give him a smile* It's fine. *Kisses his cheek* See you after school bye

Kevin:: *Sighs* Bye

**Ashley walks out.  


* * *

When she arrives at school.**

Ashley:: *spots Miley and Nick and walks to them* hey

Nick:: Hey sis what's up.

Ashley:: Can I talk to Miley?

Miley:: *Confused* Umm sure.

Nick:: See you girls later *Walks away*

Miley:: What's up?

Ashley:: Can we...

Miley:: Can we what?

Ashley:: Be friends?

Miley:: *Smiles* I would like that.

Ashley:: Really? *Smiles* Thanks.

Miley:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: So you and Nick huh?

Miley:: *Smiles* He is so sweet.

Ashley:: And annoying

Miley:: *Laugh*

Demi:: *Walks to them* Umm why are you talking to Tisdale?

Miley:: We are friends now.

Demi:: *Laugh* Nice one.

Ashley:: It's True Jonas.

Demi:: Since when?

Miley:: Since 2 minutes ago.

Demi:: Uh huh.

???:: *Put the arms around Ashley* Hey

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey Joe.

**Miley and Demi looks at them**

Joe:: What?

Demi:: Your arms?

Joe:: Do I have something on them?

Miley:: No but they are around Ashley.

Joe:: *Sarcastic* Oh No really?! *Fake Gasps*

Ashley:: Shut up you idiot *Giggles*

Joe:: Sorry.

???:: *Shouts* Jonas! Pratice!

Joe:: Coach is calling, see you girls later *Remove his arms and leave*

Demi:: What was that all about?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Nothing.  


* * *

**At lunch**

Demi:: *Walks to the Tisdale's table*

Nick:: Umm Hey Demi

Demi:: Hey. Umm is Sterling in school?

Ashley:: No he is sick, why?

Demi:: He is my partner for a stupid project.

Nick:: That's gonna be interesting.

Demi:: Yeah well anyways, could you tell him?

Ashley:: Sure. And hey why don't you come over and sit with us?

Demi:: *Smiles* Sure be right back *Walks to the Jonas's*

Miley:: So what did they say?

Demi:: He is sick. But they are inviting us to sit with them.

Joe:: Well let's go *Get's up*

Miley:: *Grab his arm* You like Ashley don't you?

Joe:: *Smiles big*

Demi:: What do you think?

Miley:: *laugh* Right *Lets go of his arm* We can all be dating a Tisdale.

Demi:: Woah me and Sterling?

Miley:: Aww come on Dems, you like him.

Joe:: You like Sterling?

Demi:: Nooo? *Blushes a bit* Should we go over.

Joe:: Aww my little sisters are growing up.

**They get up and walks to the table.**

Nick:: Hey guys

Joe:: Hey Tisdale's *Sits beside Ashley* By the way forgot to tell you I had fun last night.

N&D&M:: Last Night?!

Ashley:: Umm yeah you see, after Kevin stood us up I walked over to our guys house.

Miley:: You did? *Looks at her*

Ashley:: Actually I climbed up to Joe's room. And then we went to the Movies and ate some pizza.

Joe:: Wanna go again tonight?

Ashley:: I can't, I have plans sorry.

Joe:: With who?

Ashley:: With me.

Joe:: Like alone?

Ashley:: No.

Joe:: Like a date?

Ashley:: No.

Nick:: What's with the questions?

Joe:: Just curious.

Miley:: Oh we know.

???:: *Walks to them* You have got to be kidding me.

Ashley:: Hey Chels

Chelsea:: *Sits down at the table* What are these 3 freaks doing here?

Nick:: They are our friends.

Chelsea:: Ohh well i'm Chelsea *Smiles*

Demi:: Yeah we know.

Chelsea:: Good *Smiles* So Ash you will be there tonight?

Ashley:: Duh!

Chelsea:: Just asking *Laugh*

Nick:: What's going on Ash?

Ashley:: Nothing.

Demi:: You don't know? Huh some brother you are.

Ashley:: The only ones who know if my parents.

Miley:: Strange.

Joe:: Very.  


* * *

**Later that day.  
Nick is getting ready for his date with Miley.**

Kevin:: *Walks in* Need help?

Nick:: I got this *Fixing his hair*

Kevin:: Dude we are both dating Jonas girls

Nick:: *Smiles* I know.

Ashley:: *Walks in* Aww Nicky you look nice.

Nick:: *Smiles* Thanks Ash.

Ashley:: So where are you taking her?

Nick:: Just a movie and dinner.

Kevin:: What movie?

Nick:: Questions later guys, now leave.

Kevin:: Okay okay.

They walk out.

Ashley:: Well i'm gonna go

Kevin:: Go where?

Ashley:: Out with Chels *walks down* Mom i'm leaving

Kate:: See you later hun.

Ashley:: Bye *Walks out*  


* * *

**With Joe**

Joe:: *Watching Ashley leaving* Mom i'm gonna go out.

Jennifer:: Okay.

Joe:: *Take his car keys and walks out* You are a mysterious girl Tisdale *Gets in the car*  


* * *

**With Ashley.**

Ashley:: *Arrives at a building and walks to Chelsea*

Chelsea:: Finally.

Ashley:: Sorry *Smiles*

Chelsea:: Let's go in.

**They walk inside. They enters a dance studio.**

Dance teacher:: Hey girls

Both:: Hey Bri *Smiles*

Dance Teacher:: Shall we get started? Today it's Salsa!

Chelsea:: Hell yeah!

**The music starts**  


* * *

**After 10 minutes**

Chelsea:: *dance over to Ashley and Whispers* Joe in the doorway.

Ashley:: Huh? *Looks at the doorway* What is he doing here? *To her dance partner* Be right back *Lets go of him and walks to Joe* What are you doing here?

Joe:: Salsa?

Ashley:: Yeah?

Joe:: Didn't know you danced.

Ashley:: I don't, I just do this sometimes *Smiles*

Joe:: Well your dance partner have to fine another partner.

Ashley:: Why?

Joe:: *Take her hand* You are with me now *Pull her in*  


* * *

**2 hours later  
They walk out of the building.**

Ashley:: *Hugs Chelsea* See you at school.

Chelsea:: Bye *Smiles* Bye Jonas

Joe:: Bye Staub.

Chelsea:: *Walks away*

Ashley:: *Looks at him* Didn't know you could dance salsa?

Joe:: I learned it one a vacation on Cuba.

Ashley:: Impressive *Smiles*

Joe:: Wanna go for a walk?

Ashley:: Sure *Smiles*  


* * *

**With Niley  
They are outside Miley's house.**

Miley:: *Looks at Nick* I had a great time tonight.

Nick:: Me too *Smiles*

Miley:: *Smiles back*

Nick:: *Kisses her softly*

Miley:: *Kisses back*

Nick:: *Deepens it a bit*

Miley:: *Pull away* Well goodnight.

Nick:: Night.

Miley:: *Opens the door and Sees Stemi Making out* Demi!

Nick:: Sterling!

Demi:: *Pull away* Heeey Guys *Smiles nervously*

Miley:: *Push Demi in* Night guys *Closes the door*

Nick:: *Put his arm around Sterling* Dude!

Sterling:: *Laugh*

Nick:: *Laugh too*

**They walk back to their house.**

Kevin:: *Walks to them* What's so funny?

Nick:: Me and Miley just caught Demi and Sterling making out.

Kevin:: Seriously?

Nick:: Yup.

Kevin:: Are you two like a couple now?

Sterling:: I guess.

Kevin:: Now we just need Ashley and Joe.

Sterling:: Where is she anyways?

Kevin:: Out.

Nick:: With who?

Kevin:: *Shrugs*

Ashley:: *Walks in* Hey my lovely brothers.

Nick:: What's with you?

Ashley:: Can't a girl be happy. *Looks at Sterling* You have lipgloss on your lips.

Nick:: He have been making out with Demi.

Ashley:: Woah. I thought you hated her?

Sterling:: So did I.

Kevin:: Face it Ash. Did we really hate the Jonas's?

Ashley:: *Smiles* I guess not.

Nick:: So are you and Joe?

Ashley:: Are me and Joe what?

Sterling:: Together?

Ashley:: No not yet anyway. But goodnight guys.

Kevin:: Wait Ash?

Ashley:: Yeah?

Kevin:: Where have you been tonight?

Ashley:: Dancing.

All:: Dancing!?

Ashley:: *Smiles* it's just a thing I do sometimes with Chels, it's nothing big. But goodnight *Walks upstairs*

Nick:: Huh we have a very mysterious sister.

Sterling:: Yup.  


* * *

People have been telling me that I have been more focused on Joshley  
But Guys this is mostly a Joshley Story.  
So deal with it  
Kay?


	10. Chapter 10

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Chelsea Staub As Herself  
Vanessa Hudgens As Herself  
Zac Efron As Himself  


* * *

Tuesday morning.  
With the Jonas's.

Joe:: *Walks down and looks at Miley and Demi* Why are you all smiley this morning?  
Miley:: We are going to see our boyfriends.  
Joe:: *Looks at Taylor* Boyfriends?  
Taylor:: Sterling and Nick.  
Joe:: Oh wow.  
Demi:: So all we need now is you and Ash.  
Taylor:: When is it going to be lil bro?  
Joe:: Seriously?  
Miley:: Come on you make such a cute couple.  
Joe:: I'm not gonna have this conversation with my sisters.  
Demi:: We can help you, we are girls  
Joe:: Oh you got a point. How can I ask her out?  
Miley:: haha i knew it!  
Taylor:: Be yourself  
Joe:: That would work.  
Taylor:: And get a grib.  
Joe:: Thanks girls.  


* * *

  
**When they arrive at school.  
Nick and Sterling are walking towards Miley and Demi.**

Nick:: Hey Miles *Kisses her*  
Miley:: *Smiles* Hey Nick  
Sterling:: Hey Cutie *Kisses Demi*  
Demi:: Hi cutie yourself *Smiles*  
Joe:: Where is your sister?  
Nick:: Talking with Chels.  
Sterling:: Girls room.  
Joe:: Thanks *Walks away*  


* * *

**With Chelsea and Ashley**  
Ashley:: *Smiles* Joe is so sweet and kind.  
Chelsea:: Joe Jonas?  
Ashley:: *nods and put some lipgloss on* I never thought he would be so sweet. *Smiles* Beside he is so hot.  
Chelsea:: *Laugh* Suree  
Ashley:: he is! *Smiles* Come on let's go

**They walk out.**

???:: So you think i'm hot?  
Ashley:: *Turn around embarrassed* Um...  
Chelsea.: Umm bye *Walks away*  
Joe:: *Smiles* It's okay if you do.  
Ashley:: Why?  
Joe:: I think you are hot too *Checks her out*  
Ashley:: Oh *Smiles*  
Joe:: Normally I ask a girl on a date first...  
Ashley:: *Gets on her toes and kisses him softly*  
Joe:: *Kisses back*  
Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles* Well Hi  
Joe:: *Smiles* Hey. So you wanna go out tonight?  
Ashley:: *Nods* I would love too *Smiles*  
Joe:: *Smiles big then leans down and kisses her softly*  
Ashley:: *Put her hand on his cheek and kisses back*  
Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*  
Ashley:: *Pull back* I need my books  
Joe:: Lets go to the lockers *Smiles*

**They walk over to their lockers.**

Joe:: *Opens the bag with pills and take two*  
Ashley:: What was that?  
Joe:: What was what?  
Ashley:: What you just took?  
Joe:: ohh... Umm I have headache.  
Ashley:: Okay.  
Coach:: Jonas!  
Joe:: *Kisses Ashley's cheek* See you at lunch?  
Ashley:: Yeah.  
Joe:: Bye *Walks to the coach*  
Ashley:: *Looks down the hall but decides to go to the gym*  


* * *

**5 minutes later.**

Ashley:: *Writing in her notebook*  
???:: *Walks to her* What are you doing here?  
Ashley:: *Looks up* Oh great it's the slutnessa  
Vanessa:: That's my seat.  
Ashley:: I can't see your name on it, so buh bye.  
Vanessa:: What are you doing here anyway? Zac isn't your boyfriend anymore?  
Ashley:: No because you took him.  
Vanessa:: He didn't even loved you.  
Ashley:: *Roll her eyes*  
Vanessa:: So why are you here? You can't be dating some of the others.  
Ashley:: Is the matter of fact I can.  
Vanessa:: Who would date you?  
Ashley:: You'll see

**The boys run out on the floor.**

Joe:: *Runs to Ashley* Hey cutie, what brings you here?  
Ashley:: Wanna see you play *Kisses him passionately*  
Joe:: *Kisses back*  
Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*  
Vanessa:: You are with him?  
Joe:: Well you are with Zac, I can't see a problem.  
Zac:: *Walks to them* Hey baby *Kisses Vanessa*  
Vanessa:: *Deepens it*  
Ashley:: *Roll her eyes*  
Joe:: *Smiles*  
Ashley:: *Smiles* I love your smile  
Joe:: I love yours too  
Zac:: *Pull back* Are you two together?  
Ashley:: Maybe, Maybe not. That's none of your business if we are.  
Zac:: Someone moves fast.  
Ashley:: I knew it was wrong coming here *Kisses Joe* I will just see you at lunch.  
Joe:: Yeah.  
**Ashley Grab her things and leave.**  


* * *

**At lunch**

Ashley:: *Playing with her food*  
Sterling:: Is something wrong?  
Ashley:: *Looks at them* Huh what?  
Nick:: Is something wrong?  
Ashley:: Hmm no i'm fine *Smiles*  
Nick:: You don't look fine. Ash come on we are your brothers tell us.  
Ashley:: It's Nothing guys  
Sterling:: You Sure?  
Ashley:: *nods* Yeah i'm sure

**The Jonas's walks to them.**

Miley:: Hey guys *Kisses Nick*  
Nick:: *Smiles* Finally  
Ashley:: Where is Joe?  
Demi:: Went to the guys room.  
Ashley:: Oh Okay.  


* * *

**With Joe**

Joe:: *Walks out of the guy's room* Oh sheesh Vanessa!  
Vanessa:: *Smiles* Hey Joey  
Joe:: It's Joe.  
Vanessa:: Aww come on, I know you still love me, you only use Ashley as a rebound girl.  
Joe:: That's not true.  
Vanessa:: Don't deny it.  
Joe:: So you broke my heart? But i'm over it, I have moved on. So have you, now leave me alone *Walks away*  
Vanessa:: *Shouts* You still wants me! I know it!  
Joe:: *Walks in the cafeteria and walks to the Tisdale's table* Hey guys *Sits beside Ashley*  
Ashley:: Hey *Smiles*  
Joe:: *Looks at Ashley* I have been thinking...I just found out that the amusement park is in town. I was wondering if we all could go there after school?  
Demi&Miley:: Eeeep!! Amusement park!!  
Ashley:: I can't  
Joe:: Why not?  
Ashley:: Because I need to change clothes, take a shower and fix hair and make up.  
Joe:: You look great the way you look now..  
Ashley:: *Smiles* Can I at least go home a change a shirt?  
Joe:: That I will let you do *Smiles*  


* * *

**After school  
Ashley is at home changing.**

Ashley:: *Looks in her closet* What to wear *Take a Pink top out* Perfect *Smiles*  


* * *

**15 minutes later  
She arrives at the amusement park.**

Ashley:: *Sees the others and walks to them* I'm here  
Joe:: *Checks her out* nice  
Ashley:: *Smiles* Come on let's have fun.  


* * *

**Later that day**

Ashley:: *Sees Kevin and Taylor* Kevin and Taylor is here  
Joe:: Where?  
Ashley:: *Points at them* There *Smiles and runs to them* Kev!! *Jumps on his back*  
Kevin:: *Laugh* Woah Ash, you are to big for that now.  
Ashley:: *Gasps and jumps down* Did you just say that your little sister is fat? *joking*  
Kevin:: What? No I didn't mean it like that  
Ashley:: *Laugh* I know *Hugs him*  
Kevin:: *Smiles and hugs back* What are you doing here anyway?  
Ashley:: I'm on a date  
Taylor:: With who?  
Ashley:: *Smiles* Your brother  
Taylor:: Joe?  
Ashley:: *Nods and lets go of Kevin* Nick, Miley, Sterling And Demi is here to...Somewhere.  
Joe:: *Walks to them* Hey Sis  
Taylor:: Hey Joe *Hugs him*  
Kevin:: I hope you are taking care of my baby sis *Looks at Joe*  
Ashley:: *Hits Kevin* Stop it.  
Joe:: *smiles and put a arm around Ashley* With my life  
Kevin:: I always knew I liked him.  
Ashley:: No you didn't  
Kevin:: Oh well.

**The rest walks to them.**

Kevin:: Hey guys  
Nick:: Hey Bro, didn't know you was gonna be here.  
Kevin:: Taylor wanted to check it out.  
Taylor:: And now i'm gonan take my sisters and my "Sister-in law" with me so you boys can have some guy time.  
Kevin:: Sure *Kisses Taylor* I will call you  
Taylor:: Sure. Now bye guys *Take Ashley and Miley under her arm*  
Ashley:: *Take Demi under hers* Buh Bye  
**They walk away.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Staring  
Chelsea Staub As herself  
Zac Efron as Himself  


* * *

With the girls

Taylor:: So Ash...Can i call you that?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Sure.

Taylor:: You and My brother?

Ashley:: *Smiles* He is so amazing.

Miley:: Joe is one of a kind

Ashley:: So is my brothers.

Miley:: *Smiles* Nick is the most sweetest and romantic guys i have ever met.

Demi:: And Sterling, he is so sweet and funny *Smiles* He is so great.

Ashley:: Guys I know, I have lived with them my whole life.  


* * *

**1 hour later.  
Ashley is walking around by herself, when she suddenly bumps into someone.**

Ashley:: Oh i'm sorry *Looks up and sees Zac* Or Not

Zac:: What are you doing by yourself?

Ashley:: None of your business Zac. *Walks away*

Zac:: *Follow her and grab her hand* I love you Ash

Ashley:: *Pull her hand back* Oh Puh-please!

Zac:: I'm not lying.

Ashley:: *Turn to him* How should I believe that?

Zac:: By this *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Push him of* Get of me! I hate you! *Runs off*

Zac:: Damn it Ashley! *Run after her*

Ashley:: *Runs into someone* oh my god, i'm so sorry

???:: You can run into me everytime you want *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Looks up* Joe! *Hugs him*

Joe:: What's going on?

Ashley:: Nothing, can we just leave? *Pull back and looks at him* I want some alone time with you.

Joe:: *Sees Zac* Wait Did Zac do something?

Ashley:: Huh what? No *lying*

Joe:: Why was he running after you?

Ashley:: Okay fine he kissed me and told me he love me.

Joe:: He kissed you?

Ashley:: It didn't mean anything.

Joe:: You sure?

Ashley:: Would I be standing here with you if it did?

Joe:: *Smiles* I guess not.

Ashley:: So shall we go?

Joe:: I actually got you something *Take her hand* Follow me.

**They walks away  


* * *

Out on the parking lot.**

Joe:: *Opens the car and pull out a big teddy bear* I won this for you.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Oh my god Joe! *Hugs it* No guy have ever won my a teddy bear before *kisses him softly* I love it.

Joe:: I'm glad you do. *Smiles* Wanna get something to eat?

Ashley:: I was thinking, since both of my parents have night shifts today, we could go to my place, order a pizza and watch a movie?

Joe:: *Smiles* I would like that.

Ashley:: *Smiles* lets go.  
**  
They get in the car and drives off.  


* * *

2 hours later  
When Nick and Sterling arrives home.**

Nick:: *Walks in* Man I had fun today.

Sterling:: Me too. But I wonder where Ashley and Joe went.

Nick:: The TV is on

**They walk to the living room.  
And sees Joe and Ashley sleeping on the couch.**

Nick:: Maybe we should just let them sleep.

Sterling:: Yeah. *Yawns* Well i'm beat

Nick:: Me too. And it's a school night tomorrow.

Sterling:: Yeah.

**They walk upstairs.**

**Joe wakes up and Sees Ashley in his arms and Smiles, he get slowly up from the couch without waking Ashley and give her a blanket on.**

Joe:: *Kisses her cheek* Sweet dreams Beautiful *Smiles and leaves*  


* * *

**Wednesday morning.**

Ashley:: *wakes up*

Kevin:: *Smiles* Slept well?

Ashley:: *sits up and smiles* Yeah I did actually. Did Joe leave last night?

Sterling:: Yeah, but he didn't wanted to wake you.

Nick:: Get ready for school, we are leaving in 15 minutes.

Ashley:: Okay *Gets up and walks upstairs*

**With The Jonas's**

Joe:: *Walks down smiling* Good morning my beautiful sister *Kisses Miley on the top of her head* Goodmorning mom *Kisses Jennifer's cheek*

Jennifer:: *Smiles* What's with you this morning?

Demi:: *Walks down* he is going to see Ashley.

Jennifer:: Ashley Tisdale? Is she your girlfriend?

Joe:: *Smiles' I think so.

Jennifer:: Maybe we should invite the Tisdale's over for Dinner friday night?

Miley:: *Smiles* Sure.

Jennifer:: Okay then *Smiles*  


* * *

**When they arrive at school.**

Miley:: *Smiles* There is Sterling and Nick.

Joe:: And I see Ashley.

Demi:: See you at lunch Bro

Joe:: *Walks to Ashley*  


* * *

**With Ashley**

Chelsea:: So you are gonna bring snacks?

Ashley:: if you bring the beers and all the other stuff.

Chelsea:: Duh! *giggles*

Joe:: Hey girls

Ashley:: *Smiles at him* Hi

Joe:: *Smiles at her* Hey

Chelsea:: And that's my clue to leave. *Walks away*

Ashley:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Ashley:: *Pull away and smiles* Hi

Joe:: Hey...Again *Smiles* So...my parents wanna invite the whole Tisdale family over for dinner friday night.

Ashley:: This Friday?

Joe:: Yeah why?

Ashley:: I already made plans. Chelsea is having a party, i'm helping her to set it up. I was actually gonna invite you and your sisters.

Joe:: When are you going to Chelsea's?

Ashley:: 7, party starts at 8

Joe:: Then how about I tell my mom to start to dinner at 6 and then you can leave at 7 and we will be there at 8.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Sometimes I don't understand why you took senior class over.

Joe:: *Smiles* I wasn't smart enough.

Ashley:: no you wasn't

Joe:: Hey!

Ashley:: It's the truth *Kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Ashley:: *Pull back* Joe the thing you said last night at the Amusement park?

Joe:: What thing?

Ashley:: When Kevin asked you if you were taking care of me. You said "With my life" *Looks at him* Did you mean that?

Joe:: Of course I did. I don't want anything or anyone hurting you...ever again.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses his cheek*

Joe:: Now I gotta ask you something.

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: I would have asked you yesterday, but you fell asleep. So I was wondering...Do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Ashley:: *Smiles* I would love you

Joe:: Really? *Smiles big*

Ashley:: yes really *Kisses him softly* But I gotta go. I will see you later boyfriend *Kisses his cheek*

Joe:: Bye girlfriend.  


* * *

**2 days later  
Friday morning.**

**With the Tisdale's**

Ashley:: *Walks down* Um good morning Daddy?

Patrick:: Good morning princess

Ashley:: What are you doing home?

Patrick:: Taking the day of.

Nick:: Are you okay dad`

patrick:: *laugh* Why shouldn't I be that?

Sterling:: You taking a day off?

Kevin:: That's not like you.

Patrick:: I wanted to, beside they can live without me for one day.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses his cheek* Bye guys

Kate:: Hold on, remember dinner tonight with the Jonas family.

Nick:: I know mom. Now bye

**They leave.  


* * *

When they arrive.**

Sterling:: When is it that Chelsea's party is starting?

Ashley:: 8 well people arrives when ever they want but.

Nick:: Should we bring something?

Ashley:: Only what you guys wanna drink.

Demi&Miley:: buh!

Ashley:: *Jumps a bit* Shit Girls!

Joe:: *hugs her* I told them not to.

Demi:: Liar

Nick:: How long have you been walking behind us?

Miley:: Since you walked out of your cars *Smiles and kisses him*

Sterling:: So my feeling wasn't wrong.

Ashley:: If you had one then why didn't you told us idiot?

Joe:: Be nice to your brother.

Ashley:: He knows I love him. *smiles*  


* * *

**At lunch  
Ashley is on her way to the cafeteria when someone suddenly pull her back.**

Ashley:: *Turn around* What do you want Zac?

Zac:: You *Smirks*

Ashley:: huh. You had me, you lost me. Deal with it.

Zac:: You can't be happy with Jonas, you have hated him since ever.

Ashley:: I'm not sure that I did.

Zac:: It's over with me and Vanessa.

Ashley:: Go to hell. *Is about to leave*

Zac:: *Grab her wrist*

???:: What's going on out here?

Ashley:: Joe!

Joe:: Let go of her Efron

Zac:: Make me.

Joe:: I don't wanna spend my precious time on a loser like you. Now let her go.

Zac:: *Lets go of her then walks away*

Joe:: *Walks to her and hugs her*

Ashley:: Thank you *hugs back*

Joe:: I told you I would look after you with my life *kisses her on the top of her head*

Ashley:: *pull back and kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's go in and get something to eat.

Ashley:: *nods*  
**They walks into the cafeteria.**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Chelsea Staub As herself  
Chace Crawford As Chace Staub  


* * *

Later that day.  
Miley and Demi is helping setting the table.

Jennifer:: Thanks for the help girls.

Demi:: Anytime mom *Smiles*

Miley:: When will they be here?

Jennifer:: In a few minutes.

Miley:: Okay *Smiles and leave the dining room*

**The doorbell rings.**

Brad:: *Answer it* Patrick and Kate it's good to see you guys.

Patrick:: You too Brad.

Brad:: Come in

**They walks in.**

Brad:: Lovely as ever Kate.

Kate:: Thanks Brad.

Jennifer:: *Walks to them* Wine? Guys you shouldn't have

kate:: We wanted to.

Jennifer:: Hey guys

All:: Hey Mrs and Mr Jonas.

Brad:: *Shouts* Guys the Tisdale's are here!

Demi:: *walks out from the dining room*

Sterling:: *Walks to her and kisses her* You look beautiful.

Demi:: And you look very handsome *Smiles*

Taylor:: *Walks down* Hey guys *Kisses Kevin* Hi

Kevin:: Hey beautiful.

Miley:: *Walks down* Hey Nicky *Kisses his cheek*

Nick:: hey Smiley *Kisses her softly*

Ashley:: Where is Joe?

The girls:: *Sighs* Fixing his hair!

Ashley:: *laugh* in his room?

Demi:: yeah.

Ashley:: Thanks *walks upstairs*

Jennifer:: Dinner is almost ready don't let it take to long.

Ashley:: I won't.  


* * *

**In Joe's room.**

Joe:: *Straighten his hair*

Ashley:: *Walks in*

Joe:: Miley! I told you to knock?

Ashley:: *Giggles* turn around

Joe:: *Turns around* My bad beautiful, I thought you were Miley.

Ashley:: I figured *Walks to him and kisses him* Dinner is almost ready.

Joe:: *Turn of the flat iron and put it on the dresser* And so is my hair.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Shall we go?

Joe:: Yeah. So are you gonna wear this at the party?

Ashley:: No. I'm gonna wear something more hot *Smiles*  


* * *

**After the dinner.**

Kevin:: Dinner was great Mrs Jonas.

Jennifer:: Thank you Kevin.

Kate:: We should exchange recipes sometime.

Joe:: *Whispers to Ashley* wanna go upstairs so we can make out.

Ashley:: *Gets up* Thanks for dinner Mrs Jonas.

Jennifer:: Your welcome Ashley.

Joe:: Thanks for dinner Mom *Gets up*

Brad:: Are you two in a hurry?

Miley:: they are going upstairs to make out.

Jennifer:: Miley?

Miley:: Well they are.

Joe:: I'm just having some quality time with my girlfriend.

Ashley:: *Giggles*

**10 minutes later.****They are lying on Joe's bed making out.  
When Ashley's phone rings.**

Joe:: *Pull away and lie beside her* You should probably get that.

Ashley:: *Smiles and answer it* Ashley speaking

Chelsea.: You gotta come now!

Ashley:: Why? What's wrong?

Chelsea:: Fashion emergency.

Ashley:: be there in 10 minutes.

Chelsea:: Just hurry! *Hangs up*

Joe:: What was that all about?

Ashley:: Gotta go, Chels is having a Fashion emergency *Kisses him* I will see you in 2 hours.

Joe:: Let me drive you there.

Ashley:: I can drive by myself.

Joe:: Who is gonna drive you home if you get to drunk tonight?

Ashley:: I don't drink that much. I can control it.

Joe:: Fine *Kisses her* See you in two hours.

Ashley:: Bye *leaves the room and walks downstairs* Mrs and Mr Jonas i'm gonna go now, It has been a lovely evening.

Jennifer:: we will see you around Ashley.

Brad:: Take care.

Ashley:: *kisses Kate and Patrick on their cheeks* See you tomorrow.

Kate:: Have fun.

Ashley:: Bye *Walks out*

???:: Ashley!

Ashley:: *jumps a bit and turn around* Sheesh stop that Nick.

Miley:: *Giggles* Where are you going in such a rush?

Ashley:: Chelsea is having a fashion emergency.

Miley:: Don't let her wear anything orange or yellow.

Ashley:: Duh of course not. See you guys later *leaves*  


* * *

**When she arrives**

Ashley:: *walks inside* Chels?

Chelsea:: My room!

Ashley:: *Walks upstairs and in* Huh? But you are dressed? What's the big emergency?

???:: *Smiles* Hey you

Ashley:: *Turn around* C-Chace?

Chace:: *Smiles*

Chelsea:: Surprise! *Smiles*

Ashley:: W-what are you doing here? *A bit scared*

Chace:: I'm here for the party. Don't I get a hug?

Ashley:: Oh yeah of course *Hugs him*

Chace:: *Whispers* I miss you

Ashley:: *Pull back* Where can I get ready?

Chelsea:: Bathroom

Ashley:: *walks to the bathroom*  


* * *

**2 hours later  
People start to arrive.**

Ashley:: *Walks to Chelsea* Has the Jonas's arrived yet?

Chelsea:: Not yet.

**The doorbell rings.**

Ashley:: *Runs out to the door and Answer it* There you guys are.

Kevin:: What are you wearing?

Ashley:: Stop being the big brother

Joe:: I think you look hot.

**The Tisdale boys glares at him.**

Joe:: Sheesh sorry *Kisses Ashley*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Could you wait in there, I need to talk with my brothers?

Demi:: sure.

**They walk in as Ashley walks out.**

Sterling:: What's up?

Ashley:: My ex is here

Kevin:: The son of a bitch Zac?

Ashley:: the other one.

Nick:: The other one...Chace?

Ashley:: *nods*

Kevin:: Thats worse than Zac. Where is the creep?

Ashley:: Guys. Behave tonight.

Kevin:: That son of a bitch hit you Ash.

Ashley:: Just let it go okay?

Nick:: Can't promise anything.

Kevin:: Me neither.

Sterling:: And me.

Ashley:: Guys?!

**They walk inside.**

Ashley:: *Sighs and walks in*

Joe:: What was that all about?

Ashley:: Nothing. *Kisses him* nothing at all. *Smiles*

Joe:: You sure? *Tuck a piece of hair behind her ear*

Ashley:: *smiles* i'm Sure

Joe:: Good *Kisses her forehead* I will just go a round okay?

Ashley:: Okay *Smiles*

Joe:: See you in a bit *Walks away from her*

Ashley:: *Walks to the kitchen to take a glass of water*  


* * *

**5 minutes later**

Ashley:: *Walks to Miley and Nick* Have you seen Joe?

Miley:: He is talking to that guy *Points at Joe and Chace*

Ashley:: Chace

Nick:: *Turn to look* Uh oh

Miley:: Is something wrong?

Ashley:: Um no *Smiles a bit and walks over* Hey

Chace:: Hey Ash *Smiles*

Joe:: You two know each other?

Ashley:: Umm well me and Chace we used to date.

Joe:: used to? When?

Ashley:: Before me and Zac.

Chace:: Oh right you left me for him.

Ashley:: That's not true and you know it. *Take Joe's hand* Let's go

Joe:: Sure.

**They walk away**

Joe:: What was that all about?

Ashley:: Nothing, forget it.

Joe:: Okay, well i'm gonna use the bathroom.

Ashley:: up the stairs down the hall first door to your right.

Joe:: Thanks love *Walks upstairs*

Chace:: *Walks to her* have you told anyone.

Ashley:: What? That you used to hit me everytime we was together? No.

Chace:: Good.

Ashley:: Get away from me.

Chace:: You are not the boss of me.

Ashley:: *Is about to walk away from him*

Chace:: *Grab her wrist*

Ashley:: Chace let go. *Looks around for any of her brothers*

Chace:: No.

Ashley::*Try to pull her hand away*

Chace:: Look at me

Ashley:: *looks at him*

Chace:: I love you.

Ashley:: i'm over you.

Chace:: well I moved back to town, so we will see more of each other. *lets go of her hand*

Ashley:: *Runs to Taylor* Taylor!

Taylor:: *Turn around* Ash? What's wrong?

Ashley:: Have you seen Kevin?

Taylor:: He went outside.

Ashley:: Thanks. *is about to run out*

Taylor:: *Grab her hand* What's wrong?

Ashley:: *Tearing up* He is here

Taylor:: Who is?

Ashley:: *Quietly* Chace

Taylor:: *Hugs her*

Kevin:: *Walks to them* What's going on?

Ashley:: *Pull away and hugs Kevin*

Kevin:: What's wrong on? *Stroke her hair*

Ashley:: He is moving back. *Crying*

Kevin:: Wanna leave?

Ashley:: *Pull back* I can't, I promised Chelsea.

Kevin:: This isn't safe for you.

Ashley:: I just can't leave *Wipe her tears away*

Kevin:: *Sighs* If he so much as looks at you again you find me or Sterling or Nick okay?

Ashley:: *nods*

Taylor:: Guys what's going on?

Kevin:: nothing *Kisses Taylor*

Ashley:: I'm sorry for being like this.

Kevin:: Ash promise me

Ashley:: I promise *Walks away*  


* * *

How Many Of you are reading my stories?  
I feel like i don't get any reviews anymore :(


	13. Chapter 13

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

Later that night.**

Joe:: *Walks to Ashley* Hey Beautiful

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hi. *Looks at the bottle in his hand* Coke?

Joe:: Yeah?

Ashley:: Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean that you can't.

Joe:: I don't want to *Smiles*

Ashley:: Aww you are so sweet *Kisses him softly*  


* * *

**With Niley**

Miley:: *Kisses Nick a bit drunk* Wanna go upstairs? *kisses his neck gentle*

Nick:: *A bit drunk too* What do you wanna do upstairs?

Miley:: *Pull back and smiles seductive* Have some fun.

Nick:: *Smirks* I like that *Take her hand*

**They walk upstairs.  


* * *

In the bedroom**

Miley:: *push him on the bed and goes on top of him* Hi *Giggles*

Nick:: hey *Smiles*

Miley:: *Leans down and kisses him deeply* I think i'm in love with you Nick Tisdale.

Nick:: I think i'm in love with you too Miley Jonas *Kisses her*

Miley:: *unbutton his shirt*  


* * *

**With Kaylor.**

Kevin:: *Walks to Taylor* Have you seen Ash?

Taylor:: *A bit drunk* nope *Smiles*

Kevin:: Are you drunk?

Taylor:: Just a tiny bit *Giggles and kisses him* You look very handsome tonight *Kisses him again*

Kevin:: *Deepens it*

Taylor:: *Deepens it more*

* * *

**Saturday morning.**

Ashley:: *Walks downstairs*

Kevin:: Hey

Ashley:: Hey *smiles* Had fun last night?

Kevin:: Is the matter of fact yeah *Smiles*

Ashley:: Good *Smiles*

Nick:: *Walks in*

Kevin:: *Turn around* Where have you been?

Nick:: *Quietly* Shit...umm...With Miley.

Kevin:: Nick? Did you by any chance had sex with Miley last night?

Nick:: Well...

Kevin:: Oh Boy

Sterling:: *Walks down* Oh boy what?

Kevin:: Your brother had sex last night.

Sterling:: Seriously?

Nick:: It just happened.

Ashley:: Please tell me you used protection.

Nick:: yeah of course we did...i think so?

Sterling:: You think so?

Nick:: We wasn't exactly sober.  


* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Miley:: *Knocks on Taylor's door*

Taylor:: come in

Miley:: *Walks in* Can we talk?

Taylor:: Sure. Hey where did you go last night?

Miley:: That's the thing I wanna talk to you about.

Taylor:: *Pats her bed* Sit

Joe:: *Is about to walk in to Taylor but stops when he hears the conversation*

Miley:: *Sits down* I had sex with Nick.

Taylor:: What!

Miley:: You are mad aren't you?

Taylor:: You are only 16.

Miley:: I know.

Taylor:: Mom and dad will be furious.

Miley:: I know. But can't we keep it a secret?

Taylor:: Wait Did you use protection?

Miley:: *Unsure* Yeah.

Taylor:: You sure?

Miley:: *nods*

Taylor:: Okay. But let's keep it a secret.

Miley:: *hugs her* You are the best Tay

Taylor:: I have been told. *Smiles*

Joe:: *Walks down the stairs and outside angry*

* * *

**At the Tisdale's**

Kevin:: You need to tell mom and dad.

Nick:: They will kill me.

Ashley:: And so much more. I can't believe you Nick.

Nick:: I'm sorry okay?

**The doorbell rings.**

Sterling:: I will get it *Walks to it and opens it* Hey J...

Joe:: *Walks in* Nick!

Nick:: *Walks to out of the kitchen* What?

Joe:: *Push him against the wall* You had sex with my little sister!

Nick:: She wanted to okay?! I didn't forced her.

Ashley:: *Walks out of the kitchen* Joe! *Pull him of off Nick* Let him go.

Joe:: *Glares at him* If you got her pregnant I will Kill you! *Get out of Ashley grip and walks out*

Ashley:: *Follows him* What the hell?

Joe:: Just go back inside Ash.

Ashley:: *Gets in front of him* Apologize or it's over.

Joe:: Apologize? Are you kidding me? He slept with Miley, they wasn't even protected. If he got her pregnant I swear I will...

Ashley:: It Isn't like she didn't wanted to do it.

Joe:: And how do you know?

Ashley:: I know my brother, he doesn't rape innocent girls.

Joe:: Oh yeah? Maybe you don't know him that well as you think you do. She is only 16, she told me she would wait until she was older.

Ashley:: You know what? You can accuse me for anything you want. But do NOT accuse my little brother for being a rapist! *Walks inside*

Nick:: *Looks at her almost in tears* I screwed it all up

Ashley:: *hugs him* No you didn't Joe is just a stupid Jerk.

Nick:: *Hugs her back*  


* * *

**With the Jonas's**

Miley:: *Walks down* Where have you been?

Joe:: Out.

Miley:: Hmm okay *Walks to the kitchen*

Joe:: *Follows her* I don't want you near Nick or the Tisdale's ever again.

Miley:: Whoa what? *looks at him*

Joe:: You heard me.

Miley:: but why...You eavesdropped at my and Taylor's conversation?

Joe:: I know you to well Miles, you didn't wanted to do it, he forced you.

Miley:: What?! It was my idea, we was a bit drunk, I asked him if he wanted to go upstairs. He didn't forced me.

Joe:: Just stay away from him.

Miley:: No! I really really like him, so what I had sex with him.

Joe:: You promised me you would wait unti you were older.

Miley:: How old were you when you had your first time huh? You were fucking 15 Joe!

Joe:: That's different.

Miley:: because you are a guy? *Roll her eyes* You can't make me stay away from Nick.

Joe:: Fine but if he got you pregnant I will kill him.

Miley:: If you do then i'm not your sister anymore *Walks upstairs*


	14. Chapter 14

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

**

* * *

Later that day.  
Ashley is watching TV with Kevin.**

Ashley:: *put her head on his shoulder* Have you talked to Taylor about Nick and Miley?

Kevin:: No.

Ashley:: *Sighs* I can't believe Joe.

Kevin:: He is being protective over Miley.

Ashley:: But he accused Nick of raping her. He is way way overprotective.

Kevin:: I think i will react the same way if you came home and told me you slept with him. We are just worried about or little sisters. *Wrap his arm around Ashley and hugs her* I love you *Kisses her on the top of her head*

Ashley:: I love you too.

**The doorbell rings.**

Nick:: *Walks down* I will get it *Walks to the door and answer it* Hey. Come in

???:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: Who was at the door?

Nick:: Miley *Hugs her*

Miley:: *hugs back* I'm sorry about Joe, he just need to control himself.

Nick:: It's fine *Stroke her hair*

Ashley:: *Walks out to them* Hey Miley *Smiles*

Miley:: *Pull back* Hey Ash *Smiles*

Ashley:: Are you okay?

Miley:: *nods* I'm fine *Smiles*

Ashley:: Good *Smiles*

Nick:: We will be in my room.

Sterling:: *Walks down* Hey Miley

Miley:: Hey Sterling *Smiles*

Nick:: *Take her hand* Come on

**They walk upstairs.**

Sterling:: When is mom and dad coming home?

Ashley:: In a bit I guess.

**The door goes up and Patrick and Kate walks in.**

Kate:: Hey guys

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey mom, hey dad.

Sterling:: How was work?

Patrick:: The same old.

Ashley:: I will be in my room *Walks upstairs*  


* * *

**With Joe**

Joe:: *Lying on his bed looking at the ceiling* I screwed up big time.

Demi:: *Walks in* What have you done?

Joe:: Ever heard of knocking?

Demi:: maybe *Sits on his bed* Talk to Nurse Demi *Smiles*

Joe:: I'm guessing you know about Nick and Miley?

Demi:: Yeah she told me. But what has that to do with you?

Joe:: I got mad at Nick, so I went over there which caused me and Ashley break-up

Demi:: You broke up?! But she was like the best thing that have ever happen to you! You big idiot! *Hits his arm*

Joe:: Hey a nurse aren't supposed to hit the patient.

Demi:: Yes when he is stupid she have to! Urgh how can you be so stupid?

Joe:: I don't know okay.

Demi:: You are impossible *Gets up* She is looking over here.

Joe:: *Sits up and looks out the window*

Demi:: *Smiles and leaves*

Joe:: *Gets up and walks to the window*  


* * *

**With Ashley**

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe and walks away from the window* What happened to "I will never let anyone hurt you...ever again"

Miley:: *Walks in* Who are you talking to?

Ashley:: Oh Hey Miley. Just myself.

Miley:: Okay *Smiles* Who were you referring to?

Ashley:: Joe. He didn't told you?

Miley:: Told me what?

Ashley:: We broke up...Or I think we did.

Miley:: What?! But you where like the best thing that have ever happened to him.

Ashley:: He accused Nick of being a rapist.

Miley:: I know. *Look over at her house* He looks sad.

Ashley:: I don't care.

Miley:: Okay if you say so *Smiles* I'm gonna go

Ashley:: Already?

Miley:: *Nods* Dinner time.

Ashley:: Okay.

Miley:: Bye

Ashley:: Bye

**Miley leaves.****

* * *

15 minutes later  
with the Jonas's**

Joe:: Thanks for dinner mom

Jennifer:: *Smiles*

Joe:: I will be in my room *Gets up and walks upstairs and in his room*

???:: Hi

Joe:: *Turn to his bed* Ashley *Smiles* Hey

Ashley:: *Sighs* I don't know why i'm here, but here I am.

Joe:: *Sits beside her* I'm sorry

Ashley:: I'm not the one you should apologize to.

Joe:: *Take her hand* Let's go

Ashley:: *Smiles*

**They leave the room.  


* * *

When they walk in at Ashley's**

Ashley:: *Shouts* Nicky!

Nick:: *Walks down* yeah? *Sees Joe* came here to yell some more?

Ashley:: *Walks to the kitchen*

Joe:: I actually came to apologize, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just, she is my little sister.

Nick:: I know. And apology accepted.

Joe:: Thanks man *Put his hand out*

Nick:: *Shake it and smiles*

Ashley:: *Walks out* Everything okay now?

Nick:: yeah I think so *Smiles*

Joe:: *Turn to Ashley* But are everything okay with us?

Ashley:: Umm I have to think about that.

Joe:: Sure I understand. Bye guys

Ashley:: Bye

Joe:: *walks out*

Nick:: *looks at her* Are you gonna let him leave like that?

Ashley:: *Smile* no *Runs out after him* Joe!

Joe:: *Turn around*

Ashley:: *Runs to him and kisses him passionately*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles* I forgive you.

Joe:: *Smiles and hugs her*

Ashley:: *hugs back* You promised that nothing should hurt me ever again.

Joe:: I know *Stroke her hair* And i'm sorry I did.

Ashley:: I know *Smiles and pull back*

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her softly*

* * *

**2 weeks later  
****Monday morning.**

Ashley:: *Look in the mirror* Up or down

Nick:: *Walks in* Down

Ashley:: Thanks Nicky *Smiles* You look tired.

Nick:: I have been sleeping.

Ashley:: Why not?

Nick:: Me and Miley are going to the doctor today.

Ashley:: I'm sorry everything will be fine, beside i'm so not aunty material now *Smiles*

Nick:: You are probably right. I'm just so scared, i'm not ready to be a dad.

Ashley:: I know Lil bro.

Nick:: *Yawns* Well ready to go?

Ashley:: Give me 2 minutes.

Nick:: *nods and leaves the room*  


* * *

**At school  
Sterling has already arrived, he walks over to the Jonas's.**

Sterling:: Hey guys.

Demi:: Hey *Kisses him*

Joe:: Where is Ash and Nick?

Sterling:: Running a bit late.

Miley:: Okay *Smiles*

Sterling:: So dude ready for the big game tonight?

Joe:: I'm always ready.

Sterling:: *laugh*

Demi:: There is Ash and Nick.

**Ashley and Nick walks to them.**

Ashley:: Hey guys *Kisses Joe*

Miley:: Who had a hair problem? *Kisses Nick*

Nick:: Not me this time.

Demi:: Ash?

Ashley:: Well I didn't knew if it should be up or down.

Joe:: Well you made the perfect choice *Smiles*

Ashley:: Thank you *Smiles and kisses his cheek*

Nick:: So dude the big game is tonight.

Joe:: Against Brooklyn high school.

Sterling:: *laugh* Then you will totally win.

Joe:: Actually they are getting good, really good.

Ashley:: We will be there to watch of course.

Joe:: umm my good luck charm *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Smiles*


	15. Chapter 15

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

That night, 10 minutes before the game.**

Ashley:: *Walks into the boys locker room* Joe?

Joe:: *Walks to her* What are you doing in here? It's the boys locker room, if you can't read.

Ashley:: Oh well if you don't want any good luck on you then i can just go again *Turn around*

Joe:: I didn't say you should go *Grab her hand* I want some good luck.

Ashley:: *Turn to him* Oh really? *Smiles*

Joe:: Yes really *Smiles and leans down to kiss*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *put her hand behind his neck and deepens it*

Joe:: *Put both of his hands on her hips*  


* * *

**After 2 minutes.**

Ashley:: *Pull back breathing hard* i think you good enough now.

Joe:: *Smirks* I will get something during the break right?

Ashley:: *Just nods*

Joe:: Huh didn't know i was such a good kisser, so i take the breath away from girls.

Ashley:: Selfish much?

Joe:: Always *Winks and walks to his locker*

**He opens it and open the plastic bag with pills.**

Joe:: let's take 2 *Take two pills and drink some water*

Ashley:: What was that?

Joe:: *Turn around* Nothing. *Kisses her* Come on, let's leave.

**They walk out.  


* * *

15 minutes into the game.**

Joe:: *Feels dizzy*

???:: *Runs to him* Dude are you okay?

Joe:: Umm yeah i'm fine.

Coach:: Jonas focus!

Joe:: *Feel a pain in his chest* Let's play

???:: You sure?

Joe:: Yeah let's win this!  


* * *

**5 minutes later.**

Joe:: *Stops running and looks at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Collaps*

Ashley:: Joe!!  


* * *

**15 minutes later they arrives at the hospital.**

Ashley:: *Runs in*

Patrick:: Ashley?!

Ashley:: *Looks around* Dad! *Runs to him crying*

Patrick:: *hugs her* What's wrong? Wasn't you supposed to be at the game?

Ashley:: *Pull away sobbing* Joe...He...He collapsed...his heart stopped...

Patrick:: *To the Nurse* Joe Jonas file please.

Nurse:: *Gives it to him* His heart stopped as he was playing basketball, they are trying to get it to start again.

Patrick:: Where is he?

Nurse:: In room 52 sir.

Patrick:: Thanks. *To Ashley* Stay here, I will come back as soon as I know something.

Ashley:: Don't let him die.

Patrick:: of course not. *Walks away*

**The Jonas's and Tisdale's runs in.**

Jennifer:: Where is my son? *Crying*

Brad:: Jenn calm down.

Taylor:: *Looks at Ashley* Any news?

Ashley:: They are trying to start his heart again, my dad just went down to look at him. *Crying* I can't lose him.

Kevin:: *hugs her* Dad will start his heart again. *Pull Taylor in for a hug too*

Taylor:: I can't lose my little brother.  


* * *

**5 minutes later.**

Patrick:: *Walks to them* Brad? Jennifer?

Jennifer:: How is he?

Patrick:: He is alive, but he is sleeping at the moment.

Jennifer:: Thank god!

Brad:: How will we ever thank you.

Patrick:: Don't thank me but thank him up there *Referring to god*

Jennifer:: Can we see him?

Patrick:: Down the hall room 52 *Smiles*

Brad:: Come on girls.

**They walk away**

Patrick:: *Hugs Ashley* Your prayers have been heard.

Ashley:: *hugs back*

Patrick:: *Pull back* I need to ask you some questions.

Ashley:: Sure *Wipe her tears away*

Patrick:: All of you. Do you guys know if Joe worked out? Maybe he has been working out to much lately.

Sterling:: I haven't noticed anything.

Ashley:: Me neither.

Patrick:: You haven't noticed anything?

Ashley:: He took something before the game, he told me it was nothing.

Patrick:: What did he take?

Ashley:: I couldn't see, I think it was some pills.

Patrick:: Kevin I need you too check that out *Write a note and give it to him* This give your permission to look in his locker, whatever you find you bring back here okay?

Kevin:: Sure dad *Leaves*

Patrick:: Tell Kevin I will be in my office

Sterling:: Sure.

* * *

**5 minutes later  
****The Jonas's walks out.**

Jennifer:: Ashley you may go if you want?

Ashley:: Really?

Brad:: Yeah, i'm sure he wanna see his girlfriend *Smiles*

Ashley:: Thanks *Smiles*

**In Joe's room.**

Joe:: *looks in the ceiling*

Ashley:: *Walks in*

Joe:: *Turn to look at her*

Ashley:: *Walks to him*

Joe:: *Smiles* You look like a angel.

Ashley:: *Tearing up*

Joe:: no no don't cry please.

Ashley:: You were dead.

Joe:: But i'm here now aren't I? You dad saved me.

Ashley:: *Stroke his hair back*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: You know when I saw you lying on the floor the first thought that hit me was "If we just hated each other like we always had, I would never have seen that and I wouldn't have cried my eyes out"

Joe:: Well that was a nice thought. You wanna know what I realized? When I looked at you?

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: I realized that, I never really did hate you.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Me neither.

Joe:: And I realized that i'm very much in love with you.

Ashley:: *Leans down and kisses him* I'm very much in love with you too.

Joe:: *Kisses her softly*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*  


* * *

**With Niley.**

Nick:: *Looks at Miley* Are you okay Miles?

Miley:: I'm fine *Kisses him*

Nick:: *kisses back*

Miley:: *Deepens it*

Taylor:: Ahem.

Miley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Nick:: *kisses his cheek and whispers* I love you

Miley:: I love you too *Smiles*

**Her phone rings.**

Miley:: *Looks at the caller-id and answer it* Miley speaking.

???:: Is this Miley Jonas?

Miley:: Yes this is she.

???:: This is Doctor Jones, I have your results here with me, i'm sorry about calling so late.

Miley:: No it's fine. *Holds Nick's hand*

Dr Jones:: You aren't pregnant.

Miley:: *Smiles* i'm not pregnant?

Nick:: *Smiles*

Dr Jones:: No you aren't

Miley:: Thank you so much.

Dr Jones:: no problem miss Jonas. Take care.

Miley:: I will, bye *hangs up*

Nick:: So you aren't pregnant?

Miley:: *Shake her head*

Nick:: *Smiles and kisses her*

Miley:: *Kisses back*

Nick:: I need to find Ash. Let's go.

**They get up and walks away.****

* * *

In Joe's room.  
Ashley and Joe are making out.**

Nick:: *Runs in*

Ashley:: *Pull back* Nick!

Nick:: Sorry, but I have news.

Miley:: *Walks in to* We have.

Joe:: Oh no.

Ashley:: Please don't tell me you did her pregnant.

Nick:: I didn't.

Joe:: She isn't pregnant?

Miley:: *Shake her head and smiles*

Joe:: *looks at Nick* Looks like i'm not gonna kill you after all.

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe* Want me to give you another heart attack?

Joe:: Sorry.

**Suddenly Patrick, Brad and Jennifer walks in.**

Ashley:: Dad what's going on?

Patrick:: Out all 3 of you.

Ashley:: *Get of off Joe* Dad what's going on?

Patrick:: Later Ashley.

Nick:: Come on Ash.

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe and leaves*

Patrick:: *Show Joe the plastic bag of Pills* Are these yours?


	16. Chapter 16

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

**Continue From Last

Patrick:: Are these yours?

Joe:: You went through my locker?!

Patrick:: So these are yours? Joe you can kill yourself by using them.

Brad:: Why did you do it son?

Joe:: I'm the captain dad, the coach keeps pushing me to get better *Sighs* I have the feeling i'm nothing to Ashley compared to Zac.

Jennifer:: Aww hun.

Ashley:: *Walks in crying* Why are you saying that?

Joe:: Ash...

Ashley:: *Walks to him* Joe I just told you I was in love with you. In you and not Zac. I don't want you to be like Zac, I want you to be you. *Wipe her tears away*

Joe:: *looks at his parents and Patrick* Could you?

Patrick:: Come on guys.

**They leave.**

Ashley:: *Looks at him*

Joe:: Ever since you and I started to go out I felt like I wasn't good enough for you, like you was comparing me to Zac. I really really liked you at that time and I wanted to impress you, so I started to take steroids. I just wanted you to like me, to love me in fact.

Ashley:: *Tearing up* I do Joe, I do love you because of you. Not because of the pills. Why can't you see that?

Joe:: I don't know. I really don't know.

Ashley:: Please stop taking them.

Joe:: I will, anything for you.

Ashley:: *Kisses him softly then pull back*

Joe:: *Wipe her tears away* You are so beautiful when you are crying. *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit*

Joe:: Do you wanna stay here the night?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: *Moves a bit so there is place to Ashley*

Ashley:: *Lie down beside him* I really do love you Joe Jonas.

Joe:: And I really do love you Ashley Tisdale *Kisses her forehead*

Ashley:: *Cuddles into him* Goodnight.

Joe:: Goodnight.

**They fall asleep.  


* * *

Tuesday morning.**

Ashley:: *Wakes up and sees Joe putting a shirt on* What are you doing?

Joe:: I can go home now.

Ashley:: *Sits up* You sure?

Joe:: Your dad told me I could.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Walks to her and kisses her softly* Wanna get something to eat before we drive home?

Ashley:: *Nods*

Joe:: Let's go then.  


* * *

**2 hours later  
When they arrives home.**

Ashley:: *Kisses him* I will see you later?

Joe:: Hmm I will think about it *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Giggles* I take that as a yes *kisses him* Bye

Joe:: Bye.

Ashley:: *Walks to her house*

**When Joe walks in.**

**Miley and Demi is looking at him.**

Joe:: What?

Miley:: I can't believe you.

Demi:: How the hell are we suppose to look to you know?

Joe:: Girls what's going on?

Miley:: You are taking drugs?

Joe:: It's not drugs, you get addicted to drugs, i'm not addicted.

Demi:: Come on Miles let's go to the Tisdale's

Miley:: *Nods*

Joe:: Girls? Please.

Demi:: You are our big brother, you are supposed to keep us from that stuff.

Miley:: But you use it yourself, what kind of a role model are you?

**The leave.  


* * *

Later that day**

Kate:: *Walks in the living room* Do you girls wanna stay for dinner?

Miley&Demi:: We would love to Mrs Tisdale.

Sterling:: Okayyyy

Kate:: *Smiles and walks away*

Demi:: *Looks at Sterling* What?

Nick:: That was freaky.

Sterling:: Yeah way freaking.

Miley:: What was?

Nick:: You girls saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Demi:: We are twins?

Sterling:: Oh we know.

Miley:: What is that supposed to mean?

Nick:: Well it means that, you two are like the best friends, talk at the same time, do everything together.

Demi:: And is that a problem?

Sterling:: No of course not.

Miley:: Good *Smiles and kisses Nick*

Demi:: *Kisses Sterling*  


* * *

**With Taylor.**

Taylor:: *looking at a picture of her and Kevin*

*Knock Knock*

Taylor:: Come in.

Joe:: *Walks in* Are you okay?

Taylor:: Yeah. Are you?

Joe:: I'm fine *Walks to her bed and sits down* I actually told Ashley last night that I loved her.

Taylor:: That's great.

Joe:: You don't sound so happy about it?

Taylor:: It's just, you and Ashley have been dating for what? 2-3 weeks now? And me and Kevin have been dating for 3 months. He still haven't told me he loved me.

Joe:: Well maybe you need to tell it to him first.

Taylor:: What if he doesn't love me back?

Joe:: Come on Tay, of course he does.

Taylor:: How do you know?

Joe:: I don't.

Taylor:: You see?

Joe:: I'm sure he loves you Tay.

Taylor:: Maybe.

**Joe's phone rings.**

Joe:: *Looks at the caller-id and answer it smiling* Hellow Beautiful.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Hey Handsome. What are you up too?

Joe:: Just talking with Taytay.

Ashley:: Tell her I said Hey. Speaking of, do you two wanna come over for dinner? Miley and Demi are staying.

Joe:: Uhh I don't think it's a good idea with me coming.

Ashley:: Why not?

Joe.: Well they aren't very happy about me, with the whole pill thing.

Ashley:: Oh. Can't you just forget that? I really want you here.

Kevin:: *Shouts in the background* And I want my Tay here.

Taylor:: *Smiles* Was that Kevin?

Joe:: *Nods* Sure we will be there.

Ashley:: Yay, see you in a bit.

Joe:: Bye

**They hung up.  


* * *

At the Tisdale's**

Ashley:: *Smiles* You know Joe told me he loved me last night.

Kevin:: And?

Ashley:: And I said I loved him too. But...

Kevin:: but what?

Ashley:: We have only been together for 3 weeks, well almost.

Kevin:: You don't mean it?

Ashley:: Of course I do.

Kevin:: Then what's the problem?

Ashley:: I just feel like we are rushing it, and maybe he only said it because he had that heart attack.

Kevin:: I have been with Taylor for 3 months and we still haven't told each other.

Ashley:: You haven't? Why not?

Kevin:: I just don't wanna rush things. I'm not that kind of a guy.

Ashley:: But do you love her? Because I really like her.

Kevin:: *Smiles* Yeah I do.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I knew it.

Kevin:: I think i'm gonna tell her tonight in fact.

Ashley:: Aww how cute.  


* * *

**At dinner.**

Joe:: *Looks over at Ashley and smiles*

Ashley:: *Looks up and mouths* What? *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles and mouths back* nothing *keeps on eating*

Patrick:: So Joe how are you?

Joe:: *Smiles* I'm fine, thanks to you actually.

Patrick:: I was just doing my job.

Kate:: You seem to recover fast *Smiles*

Joe:: I got help *Smiles at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Smiles back*

Nick:: man it wouldn't have been good if we had lost you.

Sterling:: Then we would have lost the best basketball player at school.

Joe:: Thanks guys.

Taylor:: *looks at Demi and Miley* You girls don't say much.

Miley:: Joe knows how we feel.

Joe:: Girls come on, I made a mistake.

Demi:: Some "Mistake"

Ashley:: Girls come on, he said he was sorry.

Miley:: Shut up Ashley.

Ashley:: Excuse me?

Demi:: You know he only did this because of you. None of this would have happened if you two never got together.

Sterling:: Demi!

Miley:: it's the truth.

Ashley:: *holds back tears* Mom? Dad? Can I be excused?

Kate:: Sure hun.

Ashley:: *Gets up and leaves the room*

Taylor:: Maybe we should just go.

Miley:: Thanks for dinner Mr and Mrs Tisdale.

**Demi, Miley and Taylor gets up and leaves the room.**

Joe:: I'm gonna check up on Ashley.

Kevin:: Don't you think you have done enough Joe? Maybe you should just leave.

Joe:: Guys come on.

Nick:: Just leave.

Joe:: *Sighs* Thanks for dinner Mr and Mrs Tisdale *Gets up and leaves the room*

Sterling:: Come on let's go and check up on her.

**They leave the room and walks to Ashley's room.**


	17. Chapter 17

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas****

* * *

In Ashley's room.**

Ashley:: *Burried her head in her pillow crying*

**The guys walks in.**

Kevin:: Ash? *Walks to her bed* Are you okay Baby girl?

Ashley:: *Sobs* no *Pull away from the pillow* It's my fault.

Sterling:: Of course not.

Ashley:: Yes it is, He thought i was comparing him to Zac.

Nick:: But you wasn't, so it isn't your fault.

Kevin:: *hugs her*  


* * *

**When Joe arrives home.**

Joe:: Are you two completely out of your mind?! This is so not ashley fault at all. If you are gonna be mad at someone be at me!  
Brad:: What's going on here guys?

Joe:: Miley and Demi thought they should blame Ashley for the pills.

Jennifer:: They what?

Demi:: Well she is the one to blame, you said it yourself.

Joe:: No i didn't? I said i felt like she was comparing me to Zac, i never said she did *Shake his head and walks upstairs*

* * *

**Later that night.  
****Joe climbs into Ashley's room and sees she is sleeping.  
He slowly lie down beside her.**

Ashley:: *Wakes up and turn on the light* Joe?

Joe:: Shh go back to sleep.

Ashley:: What are you doing here?

Joe:: I'm gonna sleep with my girlfriend.

Ashley:: But after what Miley and Demi said?

Joe:: Forget that. It wasn't true.

Ashley:: *Sits up* But it is. It was my fault, you thought i was comparing you, i must have said or done something to make you think that.

Joe:: Ashley forget it okay? It's not the time to talk about this now. Let's just get some sleep okay?

Ashley:: You hate me don't you?

Joe:: What? No of course i don't hate you *Sits up* I love you, you know that.

Ashley:: You sure?

Joe:: Yes i'm sure *Kisses her* Let's get some sleep okay?

Ashley:: *Nods*

**They lie down.**

Ashley:: *Cuddles into Joe* Hold me.

Joe:: *Wrap his arms around her* Always

**They fall asleep.  


* * *

Wednesday morning.**

Ashley:: *Wakes up and sees that Joe is gone* Joe? *Sits up*

Joe:: *Walks out of the bathroom* Hey

Ashley:: *Smiles* You are still here

Joe:: *Smiles and lie on the bed* We missed school.

Ashley:: *Giggles* That was my intention *Leans down and kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Ashley:: *pull back* I have to tell you something.

Joe:: Sounds serious *Take her hand*

Ashley:: I want you to be my first Joe.

Joe:: First? What are you talking about?

Ashley:: I want you to be my first, to take my virginity.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: But...I want you to wait for me until i'm completely ready. Please tell me you will do that.

Joe:: *Sits up and kisses her passionately then pull away* of course I will.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles* What do you wanna do today?

Ashley:: Well the order was that you should relax. So how about just staying home and watch a movie?

Joe:: Sounds good to me *Smiles*  


* * *

**Few hours later.**

Joe:: *Kissing Ashley*

Ashley:: *Pull back* You should go now.

Joe:: Why? *kisses her again*

Ashley:: *Pull back again* because my my brothers will be home soon.

Joe:: Hmm so? *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *give up and kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Nick:: *Shouts from downstairs* Ash we are home!

Ashley:: *Is about to pull back*

Joe:: *Stops her by deepens the kiss*

Ashley:: *deepens it some more*

Joe:: *Deepens it even more*

Sterling:: *Walks in* What the...?!

Ashley:: *Pull away fast* Umm Hey Ster.

Sterling:: What is he doing here?

Nick:: *Walks in* Care to explain?

Ashley:: Okay it's not what you guys think. *Gets out of bed*

Sterling:: What do we think then?

Ashley:: You think that we had sex, which we didn't, but he came in during the night and he stayed here.

Nick:: Uh huh, you want us to believe that?

Ashley:: Well yeah I do.

Joe:: Guys it's true.

Sterling:: *Looks at Nick*

Nick:: *nods*

**They leave the room.**

Joe:: What does that mean?

Ashley:: I...don't know.

Joe:: Oh well *Pull her back down on the bed*

Ashley:: Hey *Smiles*

* * *

**With Kevin and Taylor.**

**They just arrives outside The Tisdale's**

Taylor:: *Gets out of the car* Wanna come over?

Kevin:: Actually...Can we go for a walk?

Taylor:: *Smiles* Sure

**They walk away.  


* * *

After a while.**

Taylor:: So i'm guessing there is something you wanna talk about?

Kevin:: *Stops walking*

Taylor:: *Look at him* Why did you stop?

Kevin:: I need to tell you something.

Taylor:: Okay?

Kevin:: *Take her hands and smiles* I love you Tay

Taylor:: *Smiles* I love you too Kev *Kisses him*

Kevin:: *Kisses back*

Taylor:: *Deepens it a bit*

Kevin:: *Pull back* Okay that was the first thing.

Taylor:: There is a second?

Kevin:: Yeah...We are both 20.

Taylor:: Yeah turning 21 this summer.

Kevin:: Yeah so...by that I think we are to old to live with our parents.

Taylor:: *Confused* Okayy?

Kevin:: I have been looking at an apartment and I was wondering...Taylor do you wanna move in with me?

Taylor:: *Shocked* W..Wow

Kevin:: Well?

Taylor:: I don't know... We have only been together for almost 3 months, are we ready for it?

Kevin:: I think we are *Smiles* But if you will you can think about it. I'm cool with it.

Taylor:: *Smiles* Thank you *Kisses him softly*

**When Taylor arrives home some minutes later.**

Taylor:: *Runs into Demi's room where Miley also is* Omg Omg Omg!

Miley:: What's wrong?

Taylor:: *Smiles* Kevin told me he loved me!

Demi:: Finally! *Smiles*

Miley:: There is something else.

Taylor:: He asked me to move in with him.

Both:: Whoa!

Taylor:: I know.

Demi:: Well do you wanna move in with him?

Taylor:: I don't know, we have only been together for 3 months.

Miley:: But you love each other.

Taylor:: Well yeah.  


* * *

**With Kevin**

Kevin:: *Walks inside smiling*

Kate:: Hey hun, you look happy.

Kevin:: *Smiles* I am. I just asked Taylor to move in with me.

Patrick:: You did what? Are you sure you are ready for that?

Kevin:: Come on guys, i'm 20, turning 21 this summer.

Kate:: Aww my boy is growing up.

Kevin:: I will still be your boy mom *Hugs her*

Kate:: *Smiles*

Patrick:: have you found at place?

Kevin:: Yeah *Pull away from Kate* I just need some paint.

Patrick:: Maybe I should look on it with you?

Kevin:: Sure that would be awesome dad. We can go now if it is.

Kate:: Dinner is in 2 hours, don't let it take too long.

Patrick:: We won't.

**They leave.**

Ashley:: *heard it all and runs up in her room crying*

Joe:: What's wrong beautiful?

Ashley:: Kevin is moving out.

Joe:: Aww Ash *Gets up and hugs her*

Ashley:: This family is growing apart Joe.

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* You need to understand that Kevin is 20, he can't always live at home.

Ashley:: *pull away* yes he can

Joe:: Baby he needs his own. And you can always visit him.

Ashley:: That's not the same.

Joe:: He is just growing up Ash, like you are.

Ashley:: I know, I just wished he didn't had to move.

Joe:: I know. I gotta go now, my mom just called, she want me home.

Ashley:: Okay.

**They walk downstairs.**

Ashley:: *Kisses him* See you tomorrow?

Joe:: You bet *Kisses her then leaves*

Kate:: hunni could you help me in the kitchen?

Ashley:: Sure mom.  


* * *

**At dinner.**

Patrick:: So have you guys done any interesting things today?

Sterling:: We found Ashley and Joe together when we got home.

Kevin:: You did what?! *Looks at Ashley*

Ashley:: It's not what you think okay?

Kate:: Then tell us.

Ashley:: We were just kissing...

Nick:: He stayed the night.

Patrick:: He did what?!

Ashley:: He stayed the night. He climbed in through my window last night and he stayed the night. We were only sleeping.

Kevin:: *Shake his head*

Ashley:: What?

Kevin:: I can't believe you.

Ashley:: I haven't done anything. Since when is it against the law to just sleep with your boyfriend?

Kevin:: How can I trust you?

Ashley:: When were you going to tell me about your moving plans?

Kevin:: How did you know?

Nick:: You are moving?

Ashley:: Mom? Dad? Can I sleep at Joe's tonight? I don't feel like being in the same house as Kevin now.

Kevin:: I was going to tell you?

Ashley:: Yeah the day you were going to move right?

Kate:: Of course you can hun.

Ashley:: Thanks.  


* * *

**A few hours later  
**

Ashley:: *Rings the doorbell at the Jonas's*

Miley:: *Answer it*

Ashley:: Can I come in?

Miley:: Why should you?

Ashley:: Because I want to?

Miley:: Well I don't want you here.

Ashley:: Is that my problem?

Joe:: *Shouts* Miley who's at the door?

Miley:: No one. No one important.

Ashley:: You know you are a bitch.

Miley:: right back at you.

Ashley:: Tell Joe I dropped by.

Miley:: Hmm no. *Closes the door*

Ashley:: *Climbs up the three to Joe's window*  


* * *

**In side.**

Joe:: Who was at the door?

Miley:: Someone asking for an address *Lying*

Joe:: okay then. Well i'm gonna go to my room.

Miley:: okay night bro.

Joe walks to his room.

Joe:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: *Standing behind him* Can I sleep here tonight? *Smiles*

Joe:: *Turn around smiling* Of course you can.

Ashley:: *Push him gently on the bed and gets on top of him*

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it some more*

Taylor:: *Walks in* Joe...Umm sorry for interrupting.

Ashley:: *Pull away* Hey Taylor

Joe:: What's up Tay?

Taylor:: Um nevermind It can wait. Goodnight Joe

Joe:: Goodnight?

**Taylor leaves.**


	18. Chapter 18

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Staring:  
Chace Crawford As Chace Staub  


* * *

**Continue from last**

Joe:: Where were we? *Smiles and leans in*

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Pull her down on top of him and deepens it a bit*

Ashley:: *Deepens it a bit more*

Joe:: *Does the same*

**Suddenly Ashley's phone start to ring.**

Ashley:: *Pull back and take it out of her pocket and answer it* Ashley speaking

???:: Hey gorgeous.

Ashley:: Who is this?

???:: Don't you remember you own boyfriend?

Ashley:: C-Chace?

Chace:: *Laugh a bit* Where are you?

Ashley:: I...I'm at home *A bit scared*

Chace:: No you aren't. Tell me where you are.

Ashley:: *Gets out of the bed and walks out of Joe's room* Where are you?

Chace:: No no I asked you first.

Ashley:: Leave me alone please.

Chace:: *Laugh a bit then hangs up*

Joe:: *Walks out* What's going on?

Ashley:: I need to go home. *runs downstairs and out*

Joe:: Ash! *Runs after her*

Ashley:: *Runs inside*

Patrick:: Whoa what's going on princess?

Ashley:: *Runs upstairs*

Joe:: *Runs in* Where did she go?

Patrick:: Up in her room. Joe what's going on.

Joe:: She won't tell me *Runs after her*

Ashley:: *Runs in her room*

Joe:: *Runs in* Ash?

Ashley:: *Looks around*

Joe:: Ash?

Ashley:: *Walks to the window and looks out*

Joe:: Ashley!

Ashley:: *Turn around crying* Hold me...Please.

Joe:: *Walks to her and hugs her*

Ashley:: *Crying onto his chest*

Kevin:: *Runs in* What's going on here?

Ashley:: *Pull back from Joe and runs to Kevin and hugs him*

Kevin:: *hugs back and glares at Joe* What have you done to her?

Ashley:: *Pull away from him* It's not him.

Kevin:: Then what?

Ashley:: *Quietly* C-Chace.

Kevin:: Where?

Ashley:: I don't know! He didn't wanted to tell me.

Joe:: Chace as in Chace Staub? What's with him?

Kevin:: You know that son of a bitch?

Joe:: Whoa whoa he is a good friend of mine, he taught me almost everything in basket.

Kevin:: I will leave you two alone.

Ashley:: No Kev don't.

Kevin:: Talk to him Ash now *Leaves the room*

Joe:: Care to explain what the hell that was all about?

Ashley:: Before Zac I was with Chace.

Joe:: I know.

Ashley:: How?

Joe:: He told me. *Walks closer to her and put his arms around her waist* But was has that to do with now?

Ashley:: *Remove his arms* I really never broke up with him.

Joe:: You are still his girlfriend?

Ashley:: Kind a yeah.

Joe:: When were you going to tell me this?

Ashley:: Joe please don't be mad.

Joe:: How can I not be mad? You are still his girlfriend while you are mine too.

Ashley:: Let me explain please.

Joe:: You know what? I'm not in the mood for this now. I'm tired, so I will just go home and get some sleep.

Ashley:: Wait Joe please don't leave me.

Joe:: Goodnight Ashley *Walks out of the room*

Ashley:: Joe!! *Crying*

**Ashley's phone rings.**

Ashley:: *Answer it crying* H-hello?

Chace:: Aww the boyfriend walked out on you huh?

Ashley:: *Throw the phone against the wall and start to cry hard as she fall to the ground*

Kevin:: *Runs in and hugs her* Shh i'm here *Stroke her hair*

* * *

**Thursday morning.**

**Ashley Wakes up and finds Nick and Sterling sleeping on the chairs in her room.**

Ashley:: *Gets up and walks to Them* Nick? Sterlinhg? *Shakes Them a bit* Guys?

Nick:: *Wakes up and rubs his eyes* Good morning.

Ashley:: What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?

Sterling:: *Rub the sleep out of his eyes* We should.

Nick:: But Kevin asked us to take care of you.

Ashley:: *Starts to tear up*

Nick:: Ash what's wrong? *Gets out of the Chair and hugs her*

Ashley:: Chace called me.

Nick:: *Pull back* Have you told Kevin?

Ashley:: *Shake her head* Please don't tell him.

Sterling:: Ash he needs to know, he is worried about you.

Ashley:: I know, but if he knows it will only make things worse.

***Knock Knock***

Ashley:: *Wipe her tears away* Come in.

Joe:: *Walks in* Can we talk?

Sterling:: We will be downstairs.

**Nick and Sterling leaves.**

Joe:: I tried to call you last night.

Ashley:: *Points at her phone on the floor*

Joe:: What happened?

Ashley:: Chace called me after you left.

Joe:: *Walks closer to her* Tell me what's going on.

Ashley:: On our 3rd months anniversary we went out. Chace got to much to drink and he started to be angry and mad without no reason and the next thing I knew he started to hit me. It went on for some weeks until Kevin found out. *Starts to tear up* Kevin payed him to leave town and now he is back. And I have no idea what he will do to me.

Joe:: *Angry* You are kidding right?

Ashley:: no.

Joe:: I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

Ashley:: No don't.

Joe:: Why not? He hurt you, and he still do.

Ashley:: Please don't, it will only make things worse. Beside he is your friend.

Joe:: Were my friend. After this i'm done with him.

Ashley:: no no no! You have to stay friends with him. If he finds out that I told you he will only make things worse.

Joe:: Are you kidding me? I can't stay friends with a guy like him.

Ashley:: *Cup his face in her hands* promise me.

Joe:: *Looks in her eyes and sighs* Fine I promise.

Ashley:: *kisses him and remove her hands*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull back*

Joe:: *Put his forehead against hers* I love you so much, I have never been so in love with a girl like I am in you. It's like you have put this spell over me. I'm yours Ashley Tisdale, heart and soul, i'm yours *Smiles big*

Ashley:: *pull back and walks to the door and locks it*

Joe:: What's going on?

Ashley:: *Walks to him and pull of her shirt*

Joe:: Ash? *Stunned at her body*

Ashley:: Make love to me *Pull his shirt off*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

**They walk to the bed.**

Ashley:: *Sits on the bed and unzip his jeans and pull him down on top of her*

Joe:: *kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

* * *

**Later that day.**

Joe:: *Stroke Ashley's hair and smiles*

Ashley:: *Open her eyes and smiles* Hi

Joe:: Hey beautiful *Kisses her* You were amazing

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *kisses her*

Ashley:: You don't think Nick and Sterling heard us?

Joe:: I don't think so. You weren't that loud *Smiles*

Ashley:: oh *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Ashley:: *Pull back* I'm getting hungry.

Joe:: Me too.

Ashley:: *Pick Joe's shirt up and put it on and gets out of bed*

Joe:: *Stares at her*

Ashley:: *Turn around* What?

Joe:: *Snaps out of it* huh what?

Ashley:: *smiles* nothing. *Walks out in the bathroom*

Joe:: *Gets out of the bed and get dressed*

**When he is done he walks out in the bathroom.**

Ashley:: *Brushing her hair*

Joe:: *Walks behind her and wrap his arms around her waist*

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: You smell nice

Ashley:: Thank you *Smiles and turn to him* Let's get something to eat.

Joe:: Sure.

**They leave the bathroom and walks downstairs and into the kitchen.  


* * *

When Kaylor arrives home.**

Kevin:: Have you told your family yet?

Taylor:: *Shake her head* Not yet.

Kevin:: Tay come on.

Taylor:: I will when time is right *Kisses him* I promise *Sees Joe in the window* What is Joe doing in your house?

Kevin:: *Turn around* I don't know. Wanna come inside?

Taylor:: Sure.

**They walk inside.**

Kevin:: Hey guys.

Sterling:: Hey Taylor

Taylor:: Hey

**Ashley and Joe walks out from the kitchen.**

Joe:: Hey Tay.

Taylor:: What are you doing here Joe?

Joe:: Hanging with my girlfriend and her brothers.

**They walks into the living room and sits on the couch.**

Taylor:: Oh my god!

Kevin:: What?

Taylor:: *Walks in the living room* You had sex didn't you?

Joe:: What?

Taylor:: You and Ashley had sex. Come on i'm your sister I can see it in your eyes when a girl have given you pleasure.

Kevin:: Ash is this true?

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip and nods*

Kevin:: Ashley!

Ashley:: What? It's my life I can do whatever I wanna do about it.

Kevin:: Just please tell me you used a condom.

Ashley:: We did.

Nick:: You sure?

Ashley:: I wasn't drunk like you and Miley were. So yeah i'm sure.

Kevin:: *Shake his head in disappointment*

Ashley:: You are disappointed in my aren't you?

Kevin:: Yeah I am. You said you would wait until college.

Ashley:: I know, but things just kind a happened.

Taylor:: And come on Kev it's not like you haven't done it.

Nick&Ashley:: What?!

Taylor:: My bad.

Nick:: You had sex? And then you are mad as us for having it?

Kevin:: I am in college i'm old enough to take responsibility for something if something should go wrong.

Ashley:: And we aren't?

Kevin:: that's not what i'm saying.

Ashley:: Then what are you saying?

Kevin:: I don't know. It's just *Points at Ashley* you are still my baby sister and you guys *Points at Nick and Sterling* Are still my baby brothers. You are just growing up to fast.

Joe:: This is very emotional.

Sterling:: *Looks at Kevin* What about you huh? You are moving in with Taylor soon.

Joe:: What?! *Gets up* Did he just say what I think he did? *Looks at Taylor* You are moving in with Kevin?

Taylor:: Well...Yeah I was going to tell you guys.

Joe:: When? At the moving day?

Taylor:: No. Tonight actually.

Joe:: When are you moving?

Taylor:: next month. It's just a few blocks form here.

Joe:: Well we can't have you live in the house forever.

Taylor:: *Smiles* I'm glad you understand.

Ashley:: At least he do.

Kevin:: Ashley?!

Ashley:: No okay no *Tearing up* Why can't you just stay Kev? It won't be the same without you.

Kevin:: Ash I will only live a few blocks away from you.

Ashley:: That's not the same. I won't be able to see you everyday. And now you will be busy with college and you will find a work sometimes and then you won't have time for us anymore. *Crying* Am I the only one who can see it? This family is growing apart! We are growing apart! We are never so much together anymore as we used to! *Runs upstairs crying*

Sterling:: Ash!?


	19. Chapter 19

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Starring:  
Chelsea Staub as Herself  
Chace Crawford As Chace Staub  


* * *

**1 month later – Saturday afternoon.**

**It's Kevin and Taylor's moving day.**

Ashley:: *Watching Tv in her room*

***Knock Knock***

Ashley:: Come in.

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey beautiful *Walks to her and kisses her* What are you watching?

Ashley:: *Shrugs* Why are you here?

Joe:: Visiting my girlfriend.

Ashley:: And? *Looks at him*

Joe:: And what?

Ashley:: Well you normally text me when you are coming. So?

Joe:: *Sighs* Fine i'm helping Kevin.

Ashley:: So i'm guessing he still are going to move?

Joe:: Yeah *Sits beside her* You haven't talked to him since?

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: *Lie beside her* Ash you need to talk to him.

Ashley:: No I don't. I'm perfectly fine without talking to him.

Joe:: No you aren't. He is your brother, your best friend?

Ashley:: I just don't want him to move *rest her head on his chest* It won't be the same.

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* Do you wanna miss out on your niece or nephews life?

Ashley:: *Sits up and looks at him* Wait are you saying that Taylor is pregnant?

Joe:: He didn't told you?

Ashley:: *Shake her head* I can't believe it. We promised we would tell each other everything. *Tearing up* I can't believe he didn't told me.

Joe:: *Sits up and hugs her*

Kevin:: *Opens the door* Joe are you coming?

Ashley:: *Pull away from Joe and looks at him* Do you mind?

Joe:: I will be downstairs *Kisses her softly and gets out of bed and leaves the room*

Ashley:: Why didn't you tell me?

Kevin:: Oh excuse me are you talking to me now?

Ashley:: Fine I get it I have been a bitch. But that doesn't mean you should keep such an important thing from me.

Kevin:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: You are going to be a dad.

Kevin:: *Smiles* I'm going to be a dad.

Ashley:: *Gets up and hugs him tight while crying* I'm so so sorry.

Kevin:: *Hugs back and stroke her hair* I'm sorry too. But I have been trying to tell you, you just wouldn't listen. *Pull back and wipe her tears away* I need my baby to know his or hers aunt, you are going to teach them everything you know about life.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Kevin:: And if I get a girl you are going to teach her everything about fashion, love and make-up.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I would love too

Kevin:: So are everything okay between us?

Ashley:: *Nods* of course.

Kevin:: Good cuz I could use an extra hand. *Smiles*

Ashley:: Sure give me a minute.

Kevin:: Sure *Is about to walk out of the room*

Ashley:: Kev?

Kevin:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Ashley:: I love you.

Kevin:: I love you too Baby sis *Smiles and leaves*  


* * *

**2 hours later.**

Kevin:: *Closing the wan* That was that.

Ashley:: *Smiles* It's gonna be weird not having you around anymore.

Kevin:: I know the feeling *Smiles* But hey I will see you guys again tomorrow for the party right?

Nick:: Hell yeah, painting party!

Sterling:: It's gonna be of the hook!

Kevin:: *Laugh* Great see you guys tomorrow.

Ashley:: Bye.

**Kevin and Taylor gets in the car and drives off.**

Joe:: *Walks to Ashley and wrap his arms around her* You okay?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah. *Turn to him and kisses him* I guess we are the oldest now huh?

Joe:: *Smiles* i'm older than you.

Ashley:: By one year. But that was not what I meant.

Joe:: I know *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: Wanna go out tonight?

Ashley:: *Smiles* I would love too.

Joe:: *Smiles* Great I will pick you up at 7

Ashley:: *Smiles* Can't wait *Kisses him quick and is about to walk to the door*

???:: Ash?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Oh Hey girls, should I get Sterling and Nick?

Miley:: Actually no. We just came to tell you that we are really sorry for what happened at dinner a few weeks ago.

Ashley:: *Smiles* It's fine.

Demi:: So we are cool?

Ashley:: *Smiles* yeah

**They hug her**

Ashley:: *Smiles and pull back* But I gotta go, getting ready for my date with your brother.

Miley:: *Smiles* See you tomorrow then

Ashley:: Yeah *Smiles and walks inside*  


* * *

**That night – Joshley's date.**

Ashley:: *Smiles as she feeds Joe with some ice cream*

Joe:: Thank you *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Smiles* So tomorrow we are gonna paint their apartment.

Joe:: It's gonna be fun.

Ashley:: Yeah *Eats some ice cream*

???:: *Cover Ashley's eyes* Guess who?!

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey Chels

Chelsea:: *Remove her hands* You aren't funny.

Ashley:: *Hugs her* Welcome back...After one month?!

Chelsea.: Sorry. Hey Joe

Joe:: Hey Chelsea.

Ashley:: Who are you here with?

Chelsea:: Chace.

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe*

Joe:: We were actually about to leave.

Chelsea:: You were? Oh okay well see you Monday.

Joe:: *Put some money on the table and take Ashley's hand* Come on

Ashley:: Bye Chels.

**They get up and walks away.**

**Suddenly someone bumps into them.**

???:: my bad *Smirks*

Ashley:: *Looks up* C-Chace

Joe:: *Push him against the wall* Stay away from her got that?

Chace:: She is still my girlfriend you know that right? *Smirks*

Joe:: do you wanna take this outside?

Chace:: *laugh* I have known you for years Joe, I know you aren't the fighter.

Joe:: *Lets go of him* You and me outside now!

Ashley:: No Joe let's go.

Chace:: yeah Joe listen to your precious girlfriend of yours. Or should I say My girlfriend? *Smirks*

Joe:: Your friendship is over. Way way over.

Chace:: Good to know.

Joe:: *Take Ashley's hand* Let's go

**They leave.**

Joe:: *Angry* If I ever see him near you again I swear to god I will kill him!

Ashley:: Joe calm down please.

Joe:: Just...*Give her the carkeys* Wait in the car, lock the doors I will be there in a few, just need to...relax *Walks away*

Ashley:: *Walks to the car*

Joe:: *Walks to the window and glares at Chace* That song of a bitch *Getting angry and punch to the window so it breaks*

**He runs over to the car and gets in.**

Ashley:: *Sees his hand* Joe what happened?

Joe:: Nothing let's just go okay? *Starts to car*  


* * *

**When they arrive home.**

Ashley:: Come with me in and I will clean it.

Joe:: No it's fine.

Ashley:: Joe stop being so stubborn! I just wanna help you!

Joe:: Me i'm stubborn?! You are the stubborn one here, the whole Chace thing just trying to forget it and move on?! You have to deal with this and not just put it behind you!

Ashley:: *Looks at him and walks to her house*

Joe:: Fine leave that's what you are so good at! *Walks to in his house*


	20. Chapter 20

_**I Do Not Own The Characters Only The Plot**_

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas  


* * *

Sunday afternoon  
At Kevin and Taylor's apartment.  
Nick, Sterling and Ashley is already there.**

Ashley:: *Smiles* So have you guys thought of baby names?

Kevin:: *laugh* Ash she is only in her first month.

Ashley:: Well you could never know.

***knock knock***

Taylor:: *gets up and walks to the door and opens it* hey guys!

Demi&Miley:: Hey Tay! *Giggles*

Joe:: Hey sis *kisses her cheek and walks in*

Kevin:: Hey guys.

Ashley:: *Looks up*

Joe:: *Looks at her then sits beside Nick* Hey man

Nick:: Hey Dude

**The girls walks in.**

Demi:: Hey boyfriend *Sits on Sterling's lap*

Sterling:: Hey girlfriend *Smiles and kisses her*

Miley:: *Sits on Nick's lap* So when are we going to start.

Nick:: When I get my hello kiss.

Miley:: Oh Sorry *Smiles and kisses him* hello

Nick:: *Smiles* Hello

Ashley's phone rings.

Ashley:: *Looks at the caller-id and answer it* Hey Chels

Chace:: It's not Chels baby *Smirks*

Ashley:: *hangs up*

Kevin:: That was a short talk.

Ashley:: *Smiles* She dialed wrong.

Joe:: *Looks at her*

Taylor:: Okay do I feel a tension between you two?

Joe:: Huh what?

Taylor:: You and Ashley?

Ashley:: It's nothing. So should we get started?

Kevin:: Sure. Ash, you and Joe take the bedroom, Nick and Miley you guys take the kitchen with Sterling and Demi and I will take the bathroom with Taylor.

Sterling:: Deal.  


* * *

**2 hours later  
In the bedroom.**

Joe:: *Looks at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Painting while listening to music*

Joe:: *Walks to her and writes "I'm sorry" on the wall*

Ashley:: *Pull the earplug out and turn to him* I'm sorry too.

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Wrap her arms around his neck and deepens it a bit*

Joe:: *Pick her up and and place her on the windowsill and deepens it more*

Ashley:: *Deepens it even more*

Joe:: *Start to kiss her lower lip and her jaw down to her neck*

Ashley:: *Let out a moan* Joe

Joe:: *Put a finger to her lips as he keeps on kissing her neck*

Ashley:: *Breathing heavy* Joe...we can't

Joe:: I want you so bad right now *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit more*

Ashley:: *Pull away* We can't

Joe:: Let's go home.

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: We haven't done "it" since your first time and that was over a month ago.

Ashley:: So?

Joe:: So...I have needs.

Ashley:: Just because you fucked Vanessa everyday doesn't mean you can do it with me.

Joe:: No I know that.

Ashley:: Good *Push him away and gets of the windowsill* Back to work. *Walks to the wall*

Joe:: Are you mad at me now?

Ashley:: No

Joe:: Yes you are.

Ashley:: *Turn to him* Okay fine maybe a little bit. I just had my first time Joe, I wanna take this slow.

Joe:: *Walks to her and kisses her softly* I understand.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: But I still want you *Smirks*

Ashley:: *Hits his chest* Shut up and go back to work! *Giggles*

Joe:: *Laugh* Yes Ma'am *Walks to his wall*  


* * *

**1 hour later**

Ashley:: *Smiles* I'm all done

Joe:: *Turn around to look* What's with the hearts.

Ashley:: It's the Bedroom. You know Hearts equal Love?

Joe:: *Doesn't get it* Okayyy?

Ashley:: They love each other? This is a bedroom where people either sleep or are making love?

Joe:: Eww Gross I did not needed to know that about my sister and your brother.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Do you know who is gonna take care the apartment when they are going on a vacation sometime? *smiles*

Joe:: Us? *Smirks*

Ashley:: *Walks to him* Hm Maybe *Wrap her arms around his neck*

Joe:: I need to get this done.

Ashley:: I know *Kisses him*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Pull away* You should go, you are distracting.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *pull back* Go

Ashley:: *Smiles and remove her arms and leaves*

Joe:: *Smiles and start to paint*  


* * *

**With Ashley**

Ashley:: *Knocks on the bathroom door*

Kevin:: Come in

Ashley:: *Walks in* Can I talk to you?

Taylor:: I will be in the kitchen *Leaves*

Kevin:: *put the brush down* What's up?

Ashley:: *Closes the door* Last night...Me and Joe went out.

Kevin:: Why are you telling me this.

Ashley:: Let me finish. When we were done Chelsea came, she was back from the vacation. And...um she wasn't there alone.

Kevin:: Are you telling me you saw Chace?

Ashley:: *nods*

Kevin:: Why are you telling me this now?

Ashley:: Because it was late last night.

Kevin:: I don't care. Did he do anything to you?

Ashley:: No. Everything was fine when they were gone and now they are back.

Kevin:: He was the one who called before we started this wasn't he?

Ashley:: yeah it was him calling from Chelsea's phone.

Kevin:: You need to change your number.

Ashley:: No because then people will ask, mom and dad will ask.

**The doorbell rings**

Taylor:: *Shouts* I get it!

**By the door**

Taylor:: *Answer it* Umm Hello?

???:: Hey is this Kevin Jonas's place?

Taylor:: yeah. Are you looking for him?

???:: His sister.

Taylor:: Who is asking?

???:: Just tell her its' a friend.

Taylor:: Well um come in *Let's him in*

???:: *Walks in* Thank you

Taylor:: Let me get her for you. *Walks to the bathroom and opens the door* Ash someone is here for you?

Ashley:: Who?

Taylor:: A friend, he won't say who he is.

Kevin:: He?

Ashley:: How does he look?

Taylor:: Light short blond-ish hair, tall.

Kevin:: *Walks out of the bathroom*

Ashley:: Kev!

Kevin:: *Walks in the living room* Chace!

Chace:: *Turn around* Hey Man nice place.

Kevin:: *Slams him against the wall* What are you doing here?

Chace:: Looking for my girlfriend.

**The others walks to them expect Joe.**

Nick:: Chace!

Kevin:: I got this guys.

Ashley:: What are you doing here Chace?

Chace:: I wanted to see my girlfriend.

Miley:: Girlfriend?

Chace:: *Push Kevin off* Yeah Ashley is my girlfriend.

Demi:: No because she is dating our brother Joe.

Chace:: I know. But i'm not mad at her. *Walks to Ashley*

Sterling:: Touch her and we will kill you.

Chace:: *laugh* I would like to see you try.

Nick:: *Grab him by his collar* I have beaten you before I can do it again.

Ashley:: *Runs into the bedroom*

Joe:: *Pull the earplugs out* baby what's wrong?

Ashley:: H-he is here

Joe:: *Throw the brush on the floor and runs out* ay Chace!

Chace:: *Turn around*

Joe:: *Punch him in the face* Get the hell away from MY girlfriend.

Chace:: *Wipe his nose* You will pay for this Jonas. Tell my girlfriend to watch her back *Leaves*

Kevin:: Where did Ashley go?

Joe:: She is in the bedroom. I'm gonna check on her *runs back into the bedroom* Baby?

Ashley:: *Crying behind the door*

Joe:: *Remove the door* baby? *Kneels beside her and pull her in*

Ashley:: Why wouldn't he leave me alone Joe.

Joe:: I don't know baby *kisses her on the top of her head* I don't know  


* * *

**That night.  
They all arrives home.**

Nick:: *kisses Miley* See you tomorrow.

Miley:: Are we gonna drive together?

Nick:: I will call you okay?

Miley:: Okay *Kisses him* Goodnight

Nick:: Goodnight

Sterling:: *Kisses Demi* I will see you at School, I gotta hit the library before school starts.

Demi:: Just call me if you need help okay?

Sterling:: I will *Kisses Her* Night cutie

Demi:: *Smiles* Goodnight.

Miley:: Joe are you coming?

Joe:: Be right there.

**Demi and Miley leave as Nick and Sterling walks in.**

Joe:: *Looks down at Ashley* Are you sure you will be fine?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: I don't believe that, you haven't said a word since the whole Chace thing.

Ashley:: I'm fine *Kisses him softly* goodnight.

Joe:: Ash...Call me okay?

Ashley:: *nods and walks to the door*

Joe:: *Walks away*

Ashley:: *turn around and shouts* Joe!

Joe:: *Turn around and runs to her* What?

Ashley:: could you stay the night?

Joe:: *Smiles* Of course

Ashley:: *take his hand and walks inside*  


* * *

**Monday morning.**

Ashley:: *Wakes up and sees that Joe is gone* Joe?

Nick:: *Walks in* He needed to change clothes before school.

Ashley:: Oh.

Nick:: You okay?

Ashley:: *nods* yeah I'm fine.

Nick:: Okay, breakfast is ready *Leaves the room*  


* * *

**1 hour later**

Ashley:: *Eating breakfast*

Patrick:: Are you okay princess?

Ashley:: Mom? Dad?

Kate:: What's wrong hunni?

Ashley:: Do you guys remember Chace? Chelsea's brother?

Patrick:: He isn't around anymore princess, Kevin took care of that.

Ashley:: He did. But he is back.

Kate:: What?

Patrick:: *Looks at Sterling and Nick* is this true?

Nick:: yeah.

Patrick:: For how long?

Ashley:: You remember the night I was going to Chelsea's party? Ever since there.

Kate:: Why haven't you told us sooner?

Ashley:: Because I never thought he would stay here.

**The doorbell rings.**

Sterling:: *Gets up and answer the door*

Joe:: Hey Man, is Ashley ready?

Sterling:: She is talking with our parents about Chace.

Joe:: She is? *Walks in*

Sterling:: They are in the kitchen.

Joe:: *Walks in* Goodmorning *Leans down and kisses Ashley*

Patrick:: Joe did you know about Chace?

Joe:: yeah I found out about a month ago. I have known him for a few years. But my friendship with him is over.

I promise you that I will never let him near her ever again.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Kate:: He is quiet the catch huh hun? *Smiles*

Joe:: *laugh* Thank you Mrs Tisdale. *Looks down at Ashley* Shall we?

Ashley:: *nods and gets up* Bye mom *hug her* bye Dad *Kisses his cheek*

Nick:: Bye guys

Patrick:: Have a good day.

**They all leave for school.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I Do Not Own The Characters Only The Plot**_

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

Guest Starring:  
Chace Crawford As Chace Staub  
Robert Pattinson As himself As The Tisdale's Cousin/Nephew**  
Kristen Stewart As Herself As Robert's Longtime girlfriend  
****

* * *

  
Continue from last  
At school, when they arrived.**

Demi:: Thanks for the ride Nick

Nick:: Anytime *Smiles*

Joe:: *Put his arm around Ashley's shoulders* So i was thinking.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Do i like where this is going?

Joe:: hush beautiful and let me talk.

Ashley:: Go on *Smiles*

Joe:: I was thinking that after school i would take you shopping. *Put his wallet up of his pocket* I will pay.

Ashley:: *Smiles big and kisses him*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Nick:: Guys?

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Miley:: Hello??

Ashley:: *Deepens it a bit more*

Nic:: Okay i can't watch my sister sucking face with her boyfriend.

Demi:: Got the same feeling.

Miley.: Let's go.

**They walk away.**

Ashley:: *pull back* We made them leave

Joe:: uh hu sureee *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it a bit*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: Why do you keep pulling back?

Ashley:: Because we are in school and i actually wanna learn something.

Joe:: Fine go then.

Ashley:: *kisses his cheek* See you at lunch?

Joe:: I will think about it.

Ashley:: Fine then i will think about ever sleeping with you again *Walks away*

Joe:: *Shouts* babe i'm kidding!

Ashley:: *Turn around* Good cuz i'm not! *Smiles and turn back around*

**By her locker.**

Ashley:: *Smiles and get some books out of her locker*

???:: *Walks to her* Finally alone *Smirks*

Ashley:: *Turn around* C-Chace? W-what are you doing here?

Chace:: I'm coming back to school.

Ashley:: No you can't, i mean you are one year older than me.

Chace:: *Smirks* I'm taking senior year over, well only what's left of it. *Put his hand on her cheek and stroke it gently* See you around babe *remove his hand and walks away*

Ashley:: *Tearing and dial's Kevin's number*

Taylor:: *Answer it* Kevin's phone, Taylor speaking.

Ashley:: Where is Kev?

Taylor:: Still sleeping.

Ashley:: Please wake him up *let a tear fall* please

Taylor:: Sure hold on.  


* * *

**With kaylor**

Taylor:: *Walks in to the bedroom* Kev? Hunni?

Kevin:: *Sleeping*

Taylor:: *Gets in the bed and shake him a bit* Kev?

Kevin:: *Wakes up and rub his eyes* What's wrong?

Taylor:: it's Ashley *Hands him the phone*

Kevin:: Ashley? But isn't she in school?

Taylor:: Just answer it

Kevin:: *Answer it* Ash what's wrong?

* * *

**Back with Ashley.**

Ashley:: I don't know what to do.

Kevin:: Do about what?

Ashley:: Chace. He is here Kev.

Kevin:: Here? Where is here?

Ashley:: At school. He is taking the senior year over.

Kevin:: Do you want me to come and get you?

Ashley:: I just want my big brother here.

Kevin:: I will be right there. Go outside and wait.

Ashley:: Okay.

Kevin:: be there as soon as i can, love you

Ashley:: love you too

**They hung up.**

Ashley:: *Walks towards the exit*

???:: *Grab her hand* Where are you going?

Ashley:: Let go off me! *Crying and pull her hand back and runs out*

???:: Ash! *Runs after her and grab her hand*

Ashley:: *Turn around* Joe? Omg i'm so sorry *Hugs him*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* It's fine. But where are you going?

Ashley:: Home *Pull back* i can't stay here.

Joe:: Why not? *Wipe her tears away*

Ashley:: Chace is here. He is taking what's left of senior year over.

Joe:: I'm taking you home.

Ashley:: No stay, Kevin is coming.

Joe:: Are you sure?

Ashley:: *nods* Just pick me up after school then we will go shopping.

Joe:: Okay

**The bell rings.**

Ashley:: *kisses him softly* go

Joe:: Hell no, Kevin isn't here yet and i'm not leaving you out of sight before he is.

Ashley:: Joe? Promise me that whatever Chace say about me or about the relationship we had that you won't trust him.

Joe:: I promise. *Kisses her forehead*

Ashley:: Every night before I went to bed I always looked out of the window, just to see what you were doing, you were always out in the front yard playing basket.

Joe:: Are you telling me you were spying on me?

Ashley:: *Smiles* let me finish. It's all started one hot summer night, suddenly I looked out and there you were playing without any shirt on. And every since that night I kept on looking until now.

Joe:: *Smiles* So you thought I was hot?

Ashley:: Maybe, maybe not *Smiles*

Joe:: But why until now?

Ashley:: Because now I can see you shirtless if I ask about it *Smiles*

Joe:: Does the same goes for me?

Ashley:: Perv much

Joe:: It was worth the shoot *Smiles*

**A car pull over.**

Ashley:: *Kisses Joe* Call me at lunch.

Joe:: of course. See you later

Ashley:: *nods and walks to the passenger seat* Love you

Joe:: *Smiles* Love you too

Ashley:: *Smiles and gets in*

Joe:: *Walks to class*  
**  
Kevin and Ashley drives off.  


* * *

****They arrives at Kaylors apartment.**

Kevin:: You need to tell the police.

Ashley:: *Shake her head* It will make it worse.

Taylor:: How?

Ashley:: You guys don't know him like I do. When Kevin payed...

Kevin:: Ash what are you hiding?

Ashley:: *Doesn't say anything*

Kevin:: ash?

Ashley:: *Looks down*

Kevin:: Ashley!!

Ashley:: *Looks up crying* Stop shouting at me!

Kevin:: *hugs her* I'm sorry baby girl, i'm just worried *Kisses her on the top of her head*

Ashley:: *Pull back* The day after you payed him, he called me.

Kevin:: Why are you telling me this now?

Ashley:: I didn't wanted you to worry.

Taylor:: What did he say?

Ashley:: That the whole family Tisdale should watch their backs.

Kevin:: I'm going to kill him!

Taylor:: Kev?

Kevin:: Okay fine I won't but I have to do something.

Ashley:: no you don't. *Sighs* Can you drive me home?

Kevin:: Yeah sure.  


* * *

**Later that day.**

Ashley:: *Is lying on her bed listening to music and singing* "So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope."

Joe:: *Standing in the doorway and smiles*

Ashley:: *Haven't noticed him and keeps on singing* "Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."

Joe:: *Walks to her and sits on the bed*

Ashley:: *Smiles and pull the earplugs out* How long have you been here?

Joe:: *Smiles* Just got here.

Ashley:: *Sits up and kisses him* It's from "A walk to remember"

Joe:: I know, I have sisters.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: So shall we go?

Ashley:: *Nods*  


* * *

**2 hours later  
At the mall**

Ashley:: I love you so much for doing this

Joe:: You deserved it *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Smiles*

???:: Well Well Well isn't is Miss Ashley Tisdale

Ashley:: *Smiles and turn around* Robert!! *Hugs him*

Robert:: *Smiles and hugs back* Hey gorgeous

Ashley:: *Pull back* I can't believe you are here! I have missed you so much!

Robert:: *Smiles* I can see that. I have missed you too

Joe:: Ahem

Ashley:: *turn to Joe* Oh Joe this is Robert, Robert this is Joe.

Joe:: *jealous* Her boyfriend

Robert:: *Put out his hand* Robert Pattinson, her cousin.

Joe:: Cousin? *Relieved* Pleasure to met you. *Shake his hand*

Ashley:: *Looks around* Where is your Kristen?

Robert:: I dumped her.

Ashley:: *hits him* You stupid jerk! She was one of my best friends! *Hits him again*

Robert:: *laugh* Stop hitting me you evil woman!

Kristen:: Chill Ash i'm here

Ashley:: *Turn around* Kris! *Hugs her*

Kristen:: *hugs back* I missed ya kiddo

Ashley:: *Pull back* I'm so not a kid!

Robert:: No you are a evil woman.

Ashley:: *Glares at him* Don't make me hit you again.

Robert:: Sorry.

Ashley:: Hmm I will think about it.

Kristen:: *Looks at Joe* Don't believe we have met.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Joe this is Kristen, Kristen this is Joe.

Joe:: Hey

Kristen:: Hey *Smiles*

Ashley:: Omg you guys are coming with me home! Kevin and Taylor are coming.

Robert:: Don't he live with you?

Ashley:: No he moved into his own place with Taylor, he is even going to be a dad.

Kristen:: Kevin? Huh wow never thought that.

Ashley:: Let's go *Smiles*  


* * *

**When they arrives home.**

Ashley:: *Walks in* Anyone home?

Sterling:: Living room!

Ashley:: *Walks in with Joe* I brought home a surprise.

Nick:: Joe? I have seen him before.

Ashley:: Not him idiot *Shouts* Guys come on in

Robsten:: *Walks in* Hey guys!

Sterling:: Rob!

Nick:: Kris!

**They get up and hugs them.**

Joe:: *Put his arms around Ashley's waist and whispers* You look happy.

Ashley:: I am. *Turn to him* Rob is one of the best friends ever and the best cousin you could ever imagine *Smiles*

Joe:: It's great to see you be happy after the whole Chace thing.

Ashley:: *Smiles fades* Yeah Chace.

Joe:: No no I didn't mean to make you sad.

Ashley:: It's fine *Smiles a bit* i'm fine

Joe:: *Kisses her forehead*

Nick:: What are you guys even doing here?

Robert:: Thought we would visit you guys.

Sterling:: Kevin and Taylor will be here in a few.

Ashley:: *Turn to them* Where is mom and dad?

Sterling:: Dad working, mom grocery.

Ashley:: okay. Hey are Miley and Demi coming?

Nick:: Yeah

Kristen:: Who's that?

Joe:: my sisters

Nick:: Miley is my girlfriend, Demi is Sterlings.

Robert:: You guys will be in family no matter what I see *Laugh*

Ashley:: Shut up you are just jealous.

Robert:: Nah not really.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I Do Not Own The Characters Only The Plot**_

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_The Tisdale's_  
**Ashley Tisdale As herself (18-High School-Senior)  
Kevin Jonas as Kevin Tisdale (20-College)  
Sterling Knight as Sterling Tisdale (17-High School-Junior)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Tisdale (16-High School-Junior)  
Kate Hudson as Kate Tisdale  
Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Tisdale**

_The Jonas's  
_**Joe Jonas as Himself (19-High School-Senior)  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas (20-College)  
Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Jonas (16-High School-Junior)  
Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Jonas  
Brad Pitt As Brad Jonas**

**Guest Starring:  
Chace Crawford As Chace Staub  
Robert Pattinson As himself As The Tisdale's Cousin/Nephew****  
Kristen Stewart As Herself As Robert's Longtime girlfriend****

* * *

1 hour later  
They are talking in the living room.**

Kate:: *Walks inside* Anyone home?

Ashley:: living room!

Kate:: *Walks in* Robert? Kristen? What a lovely surprise.

Robert:: *Gets up and hugs her* Hey Aunt Kate

Kate:: *pull back* What are you guys doing here?

Robert:: Visiting family.

Kate:: That's great *Smiles then looks at Ashley* Can i see you in the kitchen?

Ashley:: Umm yeah sure *Gets up and walks in the kitchen with Kate* What's up?

Kate:: *Points at a package* That came to you.

Ashley:: Who is it from?

Kate:: It doesn't say.

Ashley:: *Opens it*

Kate:: What is it?

Ashley:: *Pull up red lingerie*

Kate:: Is it from Joe?

Ashley:: *Pull up and note and reads it* No *Put the lingerie and note back in the box* Burn it.

Kate:: Hun who is it from?

Ashley:: *Take the package and walks out*

Joe:: *hears the door close and walks out* Ash?

Ashley:: *trying to get it in the trash can* It won't fit!

Joe:: *Walks to her* What is it?

Ashley:: *Looks at him in tears* it's from Chace

Joe:: What did he gave you?

Ashley:: Red lingerie.

Joe:: *Pull her into a hug*

Ashley:: I'm scared Joe.

Kaylor:: *Walks to them* Hey guys.

Kevin:: What's going on?

Ashley:: *pull back* Chace send me a package.

Kevin:: What did he send?

Ashley:: Red lingerie, he even wrote a note saying he couldn't wait to see it on me. What if he is watching me?

Kevin:: Let's go in, we will talk about this later.

**They walk inside.**

Ashley:: *Walks upstairs*

Joe:: *Watches her*

Kevin:: Give her some time Joe.

Joe:: *Sighs* Yeah. *Looks at him* You know what I don't feel well i'm just gonna go home.

Taylor:: You sure?

Joe:: Yeah *Kisses Taylor's forehead* See you guys arund *Leaves*

Kevin:: *Walks in the living room* Rob!

Robert:: Kevin!

Kevin:: Man what are you doing here! *Hugs him*

Robert:: Visiting family *Pull back and looks at Taylor* You must be Taylor.

Kevin:: *Smiles* The one and only yes. Tay this is my cousin Robert.

Taylor:: *Smiles* Nice to meet you.

Robert:: You too.

Kristen:: *Walks in* Hey studd

Kevin:: *Turn around and smiles* Hey Kris *hugs her*

Kristen:: I missed you *Pull back and looks at Taylor* Is this Taylor?

Kevin:: Yeah

Kristen:: *Smiles* Hey i'm Kristen.

Kevin:: Robert's longtime girlfriend.

Taylor:: Hey *Smiles*

Robert:: So dude you are going to be a dad I heard?

Kevin:: Yeah weird I know *Smiles*  


* * *

**With Joe.**

Joe:: *lying in his bed*

hears a knock on the window

Joe:: *Gets up and sees Ashley in the tree and walks to the window and opens it* What are you doing?

Ashley:: *Climbs in* I heard that you left.

Joe:: Yeah wasn't in the mood for the big family dinner.

Ashley:: Are you home alone?

Joe:: The girls just went over to your place so yeah.

Ashley:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Deepens it a bit*

Joe:: *Does the same*

Ashley:: *Pull back and walks to the bed and sits down*

Joe:: *Walks to her and leans down and kisses her*

Ashley:: *Slowly lies down as she pulls Joe down on top of her*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it a bit*

Joe:: *Break the kiss and take of her shirt*

Ashley:: *Smiles and start to unzip his jeans* I want you Joe Jonas *Kisses him*

Joe:: I want you so bad Ashley Tisdale *Start to kiss her neck*  


* * *

**In the middle of the night.**

Ashley:: *Wrap the sheet around herself and gets out of bed and walks downstairs*

Joe:: *Sleeping*

**Downstairs.**

Ashley:: *Walks in the kitchen to the fridge* What's to eat. *Smiles*  


* * *

**5 minutes later.**

Joe:: *Walks in* There you are.

Ashley:: *Turn around* here I am.

Joe:: *Walks to her and kisses her* You were amazing.

Ashley:: *Smiles* You know that we are alone right? I don't think Miley and Demi came home last night.

Joe:: No they stayed at your house, they called me.

Ashley:: Okay *Smiles* Are you hungry?

Joe:: Not for food *Smirks*

Ashley:: Don't even think about it.

Joe:: Aww come on *Kisses her neck gently* I will be a good boy.

Ashley:: *Push him of* Once is enough *Walks out of the kitchen*

Joe:: *Smiles and follows*

Ashley:: *Walks upstairs*

Joe:: *Follows*

**In Joe's room.**

Ashley:: *Sits on his bed*

Joe:: *Walks in*

Ashley: *Looks at him* What?

Joe:: *Walks to her and bend down and kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Slowly push her down and gets on top of her as he deepens the kiss*

Ashley:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Start to kiss her neck*

Ashley:: *Let out a moan* Joe...

Joe:: Shh *Keeps on kissing her neck*

Ashley:: Joe...stop

Joe:: *Sighs and roll beside her*

Ashley:: *Gets out of bed*

Joe:: Where are you going?

Ashley:: *pick up his shirt* I'm not gonna sleep naked *Walks to the bathroom*

Joe:: *Smirks* Damn.

Ashley:: *Walks back out* Much better *Lie down beside Joe*

Joe:: You are the most amazing girl in bed did you know that?

Ashley:: *Looks at him* Even better than miss Slutdgens(Vanessa Hudgens)? **A/N: Sorry if any of you likes her**

Joe:: *laugh* Even better than Vanessa.

Ashley:: *put her hand on his abs* I wish I knew how Zac was, but i'm pretty sure you are better than him.

Joe:: *Laugh* Thanks babe *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Looks at the clock* It's 2 in the morning.

Joe:: I'm not tired.

Ashley:: Ne neither.

Joe:: How about we just lie here and look at each other.

Ashley:: Sure *Smiles*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair away from her eyes* You are so beautiful.

Ashley:: *Smiles*  


* * *

**Tuesday morning.**

Ashley:: *Wakes up and sees Joe looking at her* Hi *Smiles*

Joe:: Hey *Kisses her softly* We missed school.

Ashley:: I don't care *Smiles* You have a bad influence on me.

Joe:: That's what they all say *Smiles*

**Ashley's phone rings.**

Ashley:: *Looks at the caller-id and answer it* Hey Nick what's up?

Nick:: Mom and dad wants you home now.

Ashley:: How do you know? Aren't you in school?

Nick:: No we all stayed home, beside mom and dad wanted to talk to us about something.

Ashley:: Okay I will be there in 15 minutes or something, i'm gonna take a shower.

Nick:: Just hurry.

Ashley:: Yeah yeah. Love you

Nick:: Love you too

**They hung up.**

Ashley:: Can I...?

Joe:: Sure.

Ashley:: Thank you *Kisses him*  


* * *

**30 minutes later**

Ashley:: *Walks inside* Mom? Dad?

Patrick:: Living room princess.

Ashley:: *Walks in* Whoa what's with the big family meeting? *Walks to Kevin and sits on his lap*

Kevin:: Just listen to what they have to say.

Ashley:: Wait is this about me? Have I don't something?

Kate:: Hun just listen okay?

Ashley:: *nods*

Patrick:: With the whole Chace thing your mom and I have decided to send you to London to live with Nanny, just for a few weeks.

Ashley:: You are kidding right?

Nick:: Ash come on this is for the best with Chace around, you don't know what he will do next.

Ashley:: So you are gonna send me to London?

Kevin:: It's for the best Baby girl.

Ashley:: I'm gonna be there alone?

Kate:: *nods* You will leave tomorrow, we already talked to Nanny about this.

Ashley:: *Gets up from Kevin and looks at her brothers* What ever happened to "We are here for you" And "We will help you"

Sterling:: That's what we do.

Ashley:: You call this helping me? By sending me thousands of miles away from home? Some brothers you are! *Runs upstairs*

Kevin:: Ash!

Nick:: Just leave her alone Kev.

Patrick:: Guys this is the best thing, with him going around.

Kevin:: I know dad, but she is right, we promised her that we would help her and be there for her. *Looks at Nick and Sterling* We promised to protect her forever.

Nick:: We can't Kev.

Sterling:: One day we will go our separate ways.

Kevin:: Well i'm going with her.

Kate:: No you aren't, what about Taylor and the baby?

Kevin:: The Baby isn't born yet and I think Taylor can move in with her parents for a while.

Nick:: You were the one who said you should do this, why such a change of heart?

Kevin:: Did you ever think that maybe he is listening to this whole conversation? That he is going to be on the same plane as her tomorrow and follow her to London?

Sterling:: Would you relax? How the whole could he hear this? He can't hear it through these walls. She is our sister I know.

Kevin:: She is our only sister, she is my baby sister.

Patrick:: I know you are worried Kevin, but this is for the best.

Kevin:: I sure hope you are right dad. I sure hope so *Leaves*  


* * *

**Wednesday Morning.**

Ashley:: *Walks out to the car with her suitcases*

Joe:: *Walks out of the Jonas's* Ash?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Just go to school Joe.

Joe:: *Walks to her* What's going on?

Ashley:: Please just go to school.

Joe:: No not until you tell me what's going on, where are you going?

Ashley:: London.

Patrick:: Time to go princess.

Ashley:: *Kisses Joe's cheek* I'm sorry *Walks to the passenger seat*

Joe:: *Grab her hand* Are you leaving me?

Ashley:: *nods without looking at him*

Joe:: Will you be back?

Ashley:: *Looks up at him* Maybe.

Joe:: *Pull her in and kisses her passionately for a few seconds* I love you.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I love you too. I will call you when I have board the plane. *Let a few tears roll*

Joe:: I will miss you *A tear roll down*

Ashley:: *Smiles and wipe his tear away* I will miss you too. *Kisses him softly* Bye

Joe:: Bye baby *Let's go of her*

Ashley:: *Gets in the car and waves at him as she mouths* I love you.

Joe:: *Smiles and mouths back* I love you too

**They drives off.**

**

* * *

The End!!  
**


End file.
